Hey!
by Laxus's GF
Summary: Laxus was walking twords the train station when a girl about a year younger than him runs past him. Wait Lucy knows her? And who is that exceed with her? Nalu Jerza Gruvia Gale mirafreed Bixli LaxusxOC
1. Chapter 1 I'm back

**AN: hey everybody it me laxusluver! This is my first fanfic ever so I would appreciate the reviews and the feed back! I don't own fairy tail but if I did I would have put natsu and Lucy together! Enjoy!**

chapter 1: I'm Back.

Laxus was walking twords the train when he bumped into someone."Sorry." He said and the person said "It's okay have you heard of a guild named Fairy Tail?" "Yes I have it's awesome. Why ?" "I'll tell you later gotta go see ya!" She said as she walked away "wait I'm laxus who are you?" "I'll tell you Next time we see each other by laxus!" And with that she was gone.

At fairy tail:

_SPLAT! _

"Natsu! You are so dead!" Shouted Erza as she stared at the splattered, strawberry cake all over the floor. "Ahhhh. Lucy save me!" Natsu screamed as he ran over to his favorite celestial Mage "don't hide behind me idiot!" Then the huge oak doors slammed open to reveal a thin young girl around the age of 20 (**an: laxus is 21)** she had long brown hair tied up into a pony tale with her bangs in her face. She wore a black sports bra and no shirt. She had jean short shorts on and ankle boots. She also had a little silver and white exceed that had little blue marks on its tail, back and arms.

"Hello i would like to join fairy tail!"

silence

"Baylee" Lucy whispered with tears in her eyes "is that you?" Baylee smiled brightly "Hey Luce I'm back!" Lucy ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "Luce it would be nice to breathe." "Oops sorry by the way what magic do you use? cause last time I checked you couldn't use magic." Baylee grinned " we'll se hear I can use all of the Dragon slaying magics."

Silence

"WHAT!?

**AN: well there's my first chapter I'm sorry it's short I am writing this on my iPod and so it takes longer! Next chapter I will introduce the Exceed! Also how's about so NaLu or maybe some happy x charla. Review with your vote! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 surprise reunion

Chapter 2: Surprise Reunion

**Hey everybody thanks for reading my story! I also want to thank the person who favorited my story and to the people who followed me! I really am greatful and also I will try to update every week! Enjoy!**

"Baylee!" Lucy screamed a she ran up and gave Baylee a hug. "Where have you been!? I have literally been worried sick! I missed you so much!" Baylee hugged back and smiled "Yeah if I told you where I went you wouldn't believe me. But I missed you too!" Lucy looked at her long lost friend in a worried manner "Of course I would believe you why wouldn't I?" Baylee shrugged "I'll tell you later." Lucy dropped her arms from around Baylee "Kay. Whose this?" She asked while pointing at the exceed. Baylee's smile grew wider as she started to explain "This is Kait she is my exceed." Lucy looked at Kait and smiled brighter "Hello my names lucy nice to meet you Kait." Kait looked up at Lucy then spoke in a cute voice "Hello Lucy-nee ~nyan" **(nyan=meow). **Then, everyones favorite guild master,Mackarav spoke "Excuse me I would like to know if Baylee and Kait want to join the guild." Baylee looked at Kait then said " We were debating on whether or not we would join but then we bumped into this really nice man who said that fairy tail was amazing so we decided we wanted to join!" Mackarav smiled then yelled "NEW MEMBERS PARTY! Mirajane stamp please!" Mirajane walked twords Baylee and Kait "where would you like your stamp and what color?" Baylee pointed to the spot just below her left breast and said "here in black please" mirajane complied then turned to the exceed "well" MiraJane said the exceed turned and pointeOtto it's back and said "Here in black too just like Mama-chan ~nyan" Mira smiled at the cute exceed and put the stamp on her.

while this was happening the whole guild except Mira Lucy mackarav Kait and Baylee were still trying to recover from the news that Baylee is the multi dragon slayer.

The first one out of the shock was Levy. She walked up to Lucy and Baylee. "Hey my names Levy and I'm Lu-chan's beat friend well aside from natsu grey and erza." Baylee said "Hi my names Baylee and I am Luce's adopted sister! Nice to meet you!" Then Kait walled over to the blue headed bookworm "hi levy-nee I'm Kait can I give you a hug? ~nyan." Thelee bevy scooped up Kait and freaked out saying "kya so Cute! Of course you don't even have to ask sweet heart." after she was done freaking out over cuteness she put down the exceed and proceeded to snap everyone out of shock.

Before levy even started walking natsu jumped up, causing every one to snap out of there stupor, and raced to Baylee "hey you do you know where the dragons are?" Baylee looked at him "well I know where 1 is And she is not far away." Natsu slouched over and started to walk away when it registered in his brain that she said that she knew where one was he turned around and rushed back to Baylee while Gajeel and Wendy Ronan twords her. "Where?! Tell us show us I don't care just bring us to the dragon!" All three said in unison. Baylee said "kk" then turned around ands ignored them.

Meanwhile with Kait the other exceeds had surrounded her and backed her into a wall. To Kait they looked scary and mean until Pantherlilly said "Helli my name is pantherlilly but you may call me Lilly" Next happy said "aye my names happy and this is Charle. Wanna fish?" Kait tilted her head side ways then said "Hi Lilly-nii Happy-nii and Charle-nee can I be your friend cause I don't really have any friend besides Mama-chan ~nyan" without realizing it team natsu team shadow gear Wendy Gajeel and Baylee had all surrounded them and then natsu spoke up "You don't really have to ask since we all would right?" Every one nodded in agreement except for Gajeel who muttered something like whatever. Then Kait walked over to natsu and gave him a big hug then flew over to Lilly and gave home a hug and woah and behold the mighty Lilly had a dark red blush in his face.

**end of chapter 2 sorry for the spelling errors! See ya next week!**


	3. Chapter 3 Fight

**Hey everyone I'm back! Im sorry I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! Dont sue! :P any way I am having a which couple first please vote the my reviews! The names will be at the end! Well I don't own fairytail or jellal would be in fairy tail dating erza! Enjoy!**

Baylee walked away from the awing crowd and headed tword the mission board. Lucy saw this and followed " I think Kait likes Lilly" Baylee turned her head twords Lucy "Na she doesn't like him she loves him." Lucy looked over surprised at the cassual statement. "What!?" She sputtered "yeah we were talking about how she was head over heals for him on the way here." Lucy jut shook her head and Baylee started walking up the stairs heading twords the s class job board "Hey Baylee only S class allowed to do those jobs!" Shouted Erza. Baylee looked back with a smile "I am and S class" Erza looked at her with wide eyes " You didn't take our exam!" Shouted Natsu. "Your right but I took the counsle's test which is where they take you and put you on a deserted island for a year who ever is the one with the least amount of injuries becomes s class." Every one looked at her like she was crazy. Lucy had an inciteful question "I understand that it was testing your ability to live off the land and to show that you know your stuff. What happened to the others?" Baylee looked down and gave a bitter laugh. "Well there was 2 others with me one was taken off the island in an emergency boat that took her to the hospital the other one died trying to stop a monster ten times as big as the guild. I was the only one that got away from the battle unscathed." A single tear ran down her face. "Well Im going on a mission." Baylee turned and continued up the stairs when natsu and Gajeel jumped in front of her "No your showing us where the dragon is." Baylee through her head back and laughed " you want me to show you where Celestia is! Are you serious why should I it's not like you are dragon slayers!" Gajeel and Natsu stared at her " i was trained by Igneel and he was trained by Metalicana" Baylee's eyes got wide and said " You were their sons! Wow they weren't kidding when they said you look like them! well in human form any way! I can't believe I knew who Wendy was and not you guys! I am such a bad person!" Lucy ran up behind Baylee "You aren't a Bad person you just aren't that observant!" she said Baylee turned and said " whatever ii am only taking you if we make a deal how bout we have a battle and if I win you guys wait until I get home from my mission then I will take you. But if you win then I will take you before I go on my mission." The boys both said "k" and Baylee went down the stairs ith Lucy by her side and grey soon appearing on the other "Baylee I don't think that was smart" said Lucy "yeah flame brain and metal head kick ass when they are serious" Grey agreed Baylee looked at them "Luce you are my best friend and Grey I hope you can be my best friend too but you guys don't need to worry I will be fine cause I got to learn something only girls can learn from dragons! Trust me Kay?" Grey said "sure I would love to be one of your best friends but if you get too hurt I am going to kill them." Lucy and Baylee laughed "Grey you already act like an over protective Brother!" Said Lucy while wiping a tear away but then lucy became serious to " I will help Grey if you get to hurt though." Baylee looked at them cause they were outside in the clearing where the battle will take place "man I love you guys! You guys are the best best friends ever!" Baylee gave them a really bright smile then gave them both a hug. Then Natsu and Gajeel came closer and everyone in the guild gathered to watch the match between dragons.

"GO!" Yelled Makarav. As soon as he said that Baylee started to glow a vibrant red and soon she was wearing a red sleeveless dress (this is the link to the dress and hair . ) Her long brown hair curled and pinned back. She now wore black heals instead of her boots. She yelled "Fire dragons song" she now opened her mouth and sang out.

**Rap** **_singing_** **chorus**

**Spirit of Marilyn callin' me, audibly**

**Bawlin she, said that she would never leave**

**Continued to torture me**

**Telling me to come with her**

**Underneath my comforter**

**And she brought a gun with her**

**Pills and some rum with her**

**Tip me on the balcony**

**Telling me to jump with her**

**Yeah I'm in the ghost but I ain't doing stunts with her**

**I ain't tryna be that**

**Haters wanna see that**

**But I got 'em aggy**

**Cause I win the gold like Gabby**

**_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_**

**_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_**

**_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_**

**_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_**

**_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_**

**_And she's burning it down_**

**_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_**

**_And she's not backing down_**

**This girl is on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**She's walking on fire**

**This girl is on fire**

**_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_**

**_So bright, she can burn your eyes_**

**_Better look the other way_**

**_You can try but you'll never forget her name_**

**_She's on top of the world_**

**_Hottest of the hottest girls say_**

**_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_**

**_And we're burning it down_**

**_Oh, got our head in the clouds_**

**_And we're not coming down_**

**Chorus**

**_Everybody stands, as she goes by_**

**_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_**

**_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_**

**_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_**

**_And it's a lonely world_**

**_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_**

**Dear God, If you're here God**

**Make the fire disappear when they stare God**

**Take away my fear when they interfere God**

**Do you fear God? Cause I feel God**

**And in my backyard, that's a deer, God**

**And that's a horse ranch**

**And to my core fans, keep reppin' me**

**Do it to the death of me**

**'X' in the box, cause ain't nobody checkin' me**

**_This girl is on fire_**

**_This girl is on fire_**

**_She's walking on fire_**

**_This girl is on fire_**

**_Oh, oh, oh..._**

**_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_**

as Baylee finished singing Natsu had been but with a huge wave of pain and had eventually passed out. Now only Gajeel was left standing in awe of her amazing singing. "One down one to go." Suddenly Baylee was surrounded by a silver light

_**(Iron dragon song link . .html?o=12)**_The silver glow dispersed leaving Baylee in a white shirt with black and white striped sleaves and a black and white striped mini skirt with knee high black boots. Her hair was in pig tails that were no longer curley " Iron dragons Metallic song" she said and opened her mouth to sing

**_singing_**

_**Losing**_**_ the reasons why  
You're losing the calling that you've been faking  
And I'm not kidding_**

It's damned if you don't and it's damned if you do  
Be true 'cause they'll lock you up in a sad, sad zoo  
Oh, hidy, hidy, hidy what cha tryin' to prove  
By hidy, hidy hiding you're not worth a thing

Sew your fortunes on a string and hold them up to light  
Blue smoke will take a very violent flight  
And you will be changed and everything  
And you will be in a very sad sad zoo

I once was lost but now I'm found  
Was blind but now I see you  
How selfish of you to believe in the meaning  
Of all the bad dreaming

Metal heart, you're not hiding  
Metal heart, you're not worth a thing  
Metal heart, you're not hiding  
Metal heart, you're not worth a thing

Now Gajeel was knocked out from the pain and Baylee had won. Changing back into her usual attire she turned and walked away "See you all in a week!" She called and her and Kait left.

**This took forever to write! Any ways the couples in the competition are:**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**Grey x Juvia**

**Lisanna x Bixlow**

**Mira Jane x Freed**

**Laxus x Baylee**

**Happy x Charle**

**Lilly x Kait**

**Gajeel x Levy **

**please review and vote! Bye also I don't own metal heart by cat power or girl on fire by Alicia keys**


	4. Chapter 4 Romance?

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the late update. I went out if town and the hotel I stayed at didn't have WiFi! So since I am home now I decided to update my story! I don't own Fairy Tail but if I did I would make grey more aware of Juvia!**

(1 week after battle)

"Hey everyone I'm back from my job!" Baylee yelled as she punched the door open. Soon Lucy and Levi surrounded her asking her questions about her mission. "Hey can we go see the dragon now?" Asked an irritated Natsu "yeah let's go little sis." Said a relatively calm Gajeel. "Little sis?" Baylee asked. "Well your younger than me and you are strong enough to be considered my sister so yeah to me you are my little sister." Said Gajeel. "Oh okay. And yeah we can go see Celestia. Lucy I think that you and Celestia would get along really well. You and Levy should come too." Lucy and Levy nodded yes. Erza and Grey walked up to them "We would like to come with you." Baylee nodded "of course you can come with us Celestia loves it when I bring friends with me to visit her! Where's Wendy and Charle?" Gajeel swung his arm over Baylee's shoulder and replied "She went on a job so she's not here so let's go!" Baylee smiled and started walking with Gajeel's arm still on her shoulder (so Gajeel was walking with her) "Hey wait up!" Yelled natsu as Lucy, Levy, and Erza caught up to Gajeel and Baylee. Somehow Grey caught up to Baylee and Gajeel before anyone else and was glaring at Gajeel since his arm was still on Baylee's shoulder and he completely missed the whole your my sister conversation. So Grey had wrapped an arm around Baylee's waist. "Ya know Baylee your basically my little sister right." Said Grey. "Yeah I know Grey." Said Baylee. "So you would tell me if you were dating Gajeel right." Grey said seriously. Baylee looked at him and laughed a little. "Why would I date Gajeel? Did you not just hear his whole your my little sister speach?! But yes I would tell you if I was dating Gajeel." Grey looked a little relieved "good." Was all he said but he kept his arm wound tightly around Baylee's waist. Gajeel tightened his arm a little around her neck. Since Baylee was so small (size wise) that she nearly disappeared beneath the muscley (i made up a word it means has lots of muscles) arms. "Baylee are you okay you've nearly disappeared under thier arms!" Lucy inquired. Baylee poked her head up above Gajeel's arm "I'm fine you need to stop worrying. I can handle myself." Baylee looked around the dense forest they had entered like an hour ago. They were heading to Mt. Jacobean which was two towns over. Of course since Baylee is the multi dragon slayer she has motion sickness so they were walking. " I am going ahead Kay?" Baylee said as she shrugged off Gajeel's arm and wriggled away from Grey. "Kay" Grey and Gajeel called out. Baylee turned and waved but kept running "KYAA!" Baylee yelled as she fell off a short cliff. "BAYLEE!" Lucy and them yelled. "Ow!" "Shit that hurt!"

Baylee sat up and looked around. "Hey are you planning on getting off me?" Baylee looked down and saw that she was sitting on a person. "Oops sorry I didn't mean to fall on you! Hey aren't you Laxus that guy who told me Fairy Tail was awesome?!" "Hey your mystery girl!" Laxus said. "My name is Baylee sorry for running off after I asked you that question." Hey it's okay." Baylee got off him and helped him up. "Thanks" Laxus said "No Prob"

"BAYLEE?! LAXUS?!"

The guys and Lucy Levi and Erza had just arrived and saw Baylee talking with Laxus. Laxus turned to Baylee "So you did join Fairy Tail. Can I fight you?" Baylee smiled "yeah sure!" Everyone looked at Laxus like he had a death wish. Natsu and Gajeel smirked. Natsu said "I wouldn't If I were you . She packs a punch that's stronger than Erza's." Laxus glared at them "I bet she doesn't" Gajeel spoke " don't say we didn't warn you." Laxus smirked "Whatever" "Well are we gonna fight or not Laxus!" Baylee said moving into a small clearing. "Yeah wait up." Laxus said running up to Baylee and throwing his arm around her neck. "I don't like him." Grey and Gajeel said at the same time. Lucy Erza Natsu and Levi laughed and started walking twords the spot where Baylee and Laxus were. "You guys barely know her and yet you are acting like over protective brothers." Grey and Gajeel ran to catch up with the group.

With Baylee and Laxus

"Hey after our battle would you like to hang out around town sometime?" Laxus said as they walked into the the clearing. "Sure that would be great but I have to take my brothers and their idiot friends to go see my friend Celestia. Your welcome to come along." "That would be great." "Lets start our battle." "Yes let's start LIGHTING DRAGONS ROAR!" "A lightning Mage I see." Baylee said as she deflected the roar. "What how?" Laxus said "I forgot to mention I know all the dragon slaying magics! Now LIGHTNING DRAGONS SHOCKING SONG!" Baylee's hair turned a dark blue (her out fit link albumview/albums/horsesrules12/Yellow_Ninja_by_ .html?o=1441) her shorts changes into a yellow and black skirt and a yellow and black shirt on her hip was a brown belt with a katana hanging from it. Then she sang

How you choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally

It comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside

It's intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally

It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away

What you do so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you

Know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay-bay-baby

You have a way of moving me

A force of nature, your energy

It comes naturally

It comes naturally, yeah

And it takes my breath away

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you

Know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay-bay-baby

When we collide sparks fly

When you look in my eyes

It takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you

Know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay-bay-baby

Naturally

Naturally

Naturally

Bay-bay-baby

Naturally

Naturally

Naturally

Everything, baby, comes naturally

Naturally

Naturally

Everything, baby, comes naturally

As she finished she noticed that Laxus was writhing in pain she ran up to him and started to heal him. "Huh why are your healing me? You already won so why?" "It's better to be nice to others then cause them hurt and sorrow. Plus we have a date later right guess we can't have you all scratches up and hurt." Then Baylee's hair changes back into her pony tail and her hair changes back into its natural brown color. And her clothes changed back into her black sports bra and dark blue short shorts showing her fairy tail mark perfectly. Grabbing Laxus's hand and helping him up Baylee dusts her shorts. Laxus grabbed Baylee by her waist pulling her close. Slowly Laxus leaned forward and Baylee leaned in too (after she was startled). And then their lips met.

**Hey sorry I will still update on Sunday still! Thank you for all the views please review! Sorry cause Naturally by Selena Gomez was the only song I could find with the word lightning in it but I don't own the song or the anime! Bye please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 and a half INFORMATION

**Hey so I decided that I am going to post this info chapter with my OC info and stuff so here I go!**

Fairy Tail Character Information

Name (last, first): Baylee Star/Heartfilia

Nickname(s): Bee; lee lee

Age: 20

Species: human/wizard

Gender: Female

Birthday: October 26

Life Story: When Baylee was five years old her mom said he was going out and she never came back. After about a week Baylee went to look for her but found all of the dragons instead. She was taught by everyone of the dragons including Acognolia. After a year Baylee finished her training with all of the dragons and went out on her own again. Lucy's mom found her and adopted her making her a Heartfilia. Then Lucy's mom died and her dad decided that he didn't like Baylee and kicked her out ultimately disowning her. Then Baylee found Ul and Grey and Leon. She stayed and learned a little bit of ice make magic. Then she woke up one morning and Ul, Grey, and Leon were gone so Baylee left and went to the counsel and became a x class wizard for the counsel and became a counsel member that all the members of the counsel love. And then she met Laxus and joined fairy tail. She also taught herself how to freeze her age so she can stay young for as long as she wants.

Personality: she is really kind and she loves her "brothers" and her friends. When she is hanging out with Gajeel she acts like him but really loves fighting and being around others she is one of the strongest member of fairy tail and is willing to do anything to keep others safe.

Bad Habit(s): she likes to barge into people's houses, she also likes to fight

Like(s): fighting, cooking, reading, dragons, dry ice, warm weather

Dislike(s): hot weather, cold weather, being lazy, rude and mean people, lizards! (Ironic right) onions

Hobbies: fighting, practicing magic and music

Fear(s): BUGS!

Strength(s): having friends around her, fire, water, earth, air, earth, stars, light, darkness, evil, good, solid script, exquip

Weakness(es): God slaying magic

Special Powers/Abilities: Multi Dragon Slayer

Parent(s): Regina (mom) Father unknown

Sibling(s): Percy, Seirra, Luchia, Nico, Lucy, Grey (kinda), Gajeel (kinda), Sting, Rogue

Pet(s): Kait

Best Friend(s): Kait, Lucy, Erza, Laxus, Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Levi, Freid, Bixlow, Evergreen, Cana, Sting, Rogue

Friend(s): Minerva, Yukino

Crush(es): Laxus (BF)

Rival(s): Natsu Lucy Grey Erza Gildarts Minerva Yukino

Enemies:Jiemma Ivan Orga Rufus

Affiliation: Fairy Tail; Counsel

where is your mark: underneath left breast

Special Techniques/Powers: is the only dragon slayer that can use Dragons Voice

Weapon(s): none

Body Type/Looks:

Blood Type: O positive

Height: 5 ft 5

Weight: 123lbs

Outfit(s): summer:black sports bra, dark blue short shorts ankle boots; winter: long sleeve black v-neck long blue jeans, knee high designer boots; spring: black tang top blue skinny jeans tennis shoes; autumn: short sleeve black v-neck knee length shorts ankle boots.

Accessories: black bracket on left wrist

Make up: none

Scent: cherry blossom

Hairstyle(s): normally pony tail changes sometimes

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: ears peirced always wears lightning bolt earrings same with her belly button. Has a small scar on her upper right thigh

Appearance [if you don't have a picture, just delete this]:

Favorite Food(s): Lightning

Favorite Color(s): Purple black

Favorite Number(s): 21

Favorite Season(s): Winter

Favorite Holiday(s):Halloween

Favorite Time of day: Midnight

Dragons mentioned and outfits for songs:

Fire: art/Anime-Girl-in-Red-Dress-268756728

Metal: manganimelover.

Celestial: . ?m=1

Evil: #/photos/22997899 N06/2591448954/

Dark: anime_girl_with_long_hair/thing?id=10238751#cs

Light: albumview/albums/Anbu-Kinochi/Anime% .html?o=85

Demon: . .html?o=23

Angel: .info/anime-girl-angel-beautiful-cute/

Ice: . ?album=36075&picture=1079555

Earth: albumview/albums/Natsuki-Chan/Anime%20Girls/Anime% .html?o=8

Lightning: albumview/albums/horsesrules12/Yellow_Ninja_by_ .html?o=1441

Music: clubs/anime/images/12371524/title/music-anime-girl-photo

Sky: albumview/albums/metanorn/Anime%20scans/haruhi_ .html?src=www&action=view¤t;=haruhi_

Water: albumview/albums/ichishifire/anime% .html?o=71

The hair and stuff for my girl changes during her transformations. But her real hair color is brown! And the style is a pony tail.

Names of dragons

Fire: Igneel

Metal: Metalicana

Sky: Grandeen

Water: Aqua

Music: Musca (m-you-sk-uh)

Evil: Acognolia

Lightning: Electrisha

Earth: Gabe

Ice: Iceline (ice-leen)

Angel: Angelica

Demon: Demonica

Light: Weisslogia (way-slow-jee-uh)

Dark: Skiadrum (Sky-a-drum)

Celestial: Celestia

**Appearances of the dragons will come after they meet Celestia! Hey also did you like my LaxusxOC romance I put in there! Let me know if you thought it went too fast! Kk bye! **


	6. Chapter 5 Past and Reunions

**Hey everyone sorry again for the late update I hope you liked that last info chapter! Please if you have any criticism at all review I would really appreciate it! Also I need votes which couple should I put together next! Panther Lilly x OC or Lucy x Natsu please tell me I really want reviews also tell me what you think about my story! Kk onto the chapter!**

"WHAT THE HELL! STOP TRYING TO SWALOW MY SISTER YOU JACK ASSED FREAK!" Grey and Gajeel yelled as they sprinted forward. Baylee quickly pushed back a blush painting her face. The blush was so red it made tomatoes look pale and Erza's hair look like a shade of pink. "W . . What was that for?!" Baylee exclaimed as her legs gave way making her kneel in the soft grass. Slowly she brought a hand to her lips. Her first kiss was gone forever. " You." Baylee started to feel tears stream from her eyes and she put her face into her hands. "What did I do something wrong?! Did you not like it?! Hell I am no good with crying girls! LUCY ERZA help what do I do! Shit Baylee please stop crying!" Laxus said as he started to run around frantically "WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU MAKE OUR SISTER CRY?!" Natsu surprisingly yelled along with Gajeel and grey who were now on the ground trying to comfort the crying Mage. Gajeel was hugging her while grey was saying soothing words tryin to calm her down. "Baylee. I can tell your not crying because of the kiss so at least tell me now." Baylee looked up from Gajeel's shoulder "It's October 26th." Baylee said tears falling even faster down her face. After all that's happened today like her first kiss being taken, her fight with the man that she has had a huge crush on since she met him, finding out she does have a family even though they are not biologically related, she had forgotten what today's date was she had forgotten her own brother. Lucy's eyes widened remembering why today was such a sad day " Baylee gomen I totally forgot about today. But do you really think he wants you blaiming yourself for something that was his decision." Baylee glared at Lucy while the others sat there confused and some what relieved that someone knew the reason she was crying. "Shut the hell up Lucy you don't know any thing about that day so you can't say it was his decision or if it was my fault cuz you weren't there I was I saw it happen and I didn't do anything about it! IT IS MY FAULT!" Lucy shook her head and knelt down next to Baylee "What the hell is happening here what is so important about today?" Gajeel asked Baylee looked down her bangs covering her eyes "It's my birthday. But it's the day I hate the most out of all the year cuz it's the day I lost my brother." She paused and gritted her teeth. The others sat quietly. " I was 12 years old and I had been training with the dragons for about 2 years. I had promised my older brother Percy who was 24 at the time that I would spend every birthday I had with him. So I was at his house sitting in his living room talking to his girlfriend Anabeth then Percy walked through his doorway with a big slice of strawberry cheesecake that had a candle sitting on top. "Happy birthday" they said in unison as they watched me blow out the tiny flame. Then there was a loud crash like glass was shattering. Percy picked me up and put me in front of a big book case. He grabbed his sword and went into the kitchen. Anabeth stood next too trying to calm me down but my fear increased when I heard my mothers voice snarl " where is she? Where is the little bitch that I have to call my daughter!?" I trembled slightly and heard my brother scream Anabeth ran twords the kitchen door and went straight to my brother leaving me all alone. "There you are!" My mother said as she dragged me by my hair just to throw me down the hall causing me to hit another book case and causing that to fall over on me pinning my hands and lower body underneath it. I looked at my mother who was starting to create ice shards. Suddenly she thrust her hand forward and the ice flew twords me. Then Percy was in front of me, all of the ice shards except for one hit him the only one that didn't hit my right hip creating a scar. My brother's body fell limp to the floor. Anabeth screamed and my mother pulled me out from under the book case by my hair. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU BITCHY WHORE YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM YOU WEAK BASTARD HUH WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY! You should have died." Then my mother released my hair and flew into the wall (Anabeth punched my OCs mom). Anabeth looked furiously at my mother " Shut the hell up bitch. It wasn't her fault it was yours. Go away and leave me and her alone cause at least we were loved by your son at least your daughter had someone responsible to take care of her when her mother left her all alone. Leave now bitch before I really get angry." With that my mother left with the last words I heard her say "Die bitch it's your fault." I crawled over to percy and rolled him over " please please don't die! Nii - san please don't leave me alone again!" With his last breath and his last burst of energy he placed his hand on my cheek and whispered to me and Anabeth "love you guys." And he was gone." Baylee finished her tears started to come out bigger and faster " If I had gotten out from beneath that book case he wouldn't have died and Anabeth wouldn't have cried herself to death! I wouldn't be sad right now I could celebrate my birthday with him like I always did but instead I think about how I could've saved him and wonder why I didn't!" Baylee just broke down she didn't move she just cried. Gajeel started to pull her close enough so that she was crying into his shoulder. "Wait what the hell does Laxus kissing you have to do with that story?" Natsu asked. Lucy explained " i think it wasn't the kiss but it was the fight. I guess she remembered what day it was twords the end. But the kiss could've triggered it to by telling her she is loved by someone. Unless of course Laxus doesn't love her then I probably would enjoy beating him to a pulp since that was her first kiss."

Everyone looked twords Laxus an Laxus glared at them. "What?! I wouldn't have kisses her if I didn't love her same with the date we set up to. Sheesh you guys act like I am a monter but I am not. Thanks for the confidence guys!" Exclaimed Laxus. Lucy looked at Erza and Levy (just realized I spelt her name wrong srry!) "prove it." The three devilish girls said. "How?" Laxus said kind of wearily. "Get her away from her brothers and comfort her." Lucy said knowing that the boys would kick his ass if he tried to take her by force. "Whatever." He said and he walked twords the group of boys that were now all trying to calm her down " excuse me guys can I please talk to Baylee?" Before the boys could even say a word Baylee had gotten up and had ran further into the forest with Erza and Levy chasing after her. "Great now we have to find her BUT I do remember where her favorite place to cool down is but you guys will probably like it. CRAP she also likes cliffs damn it! Lets go guys." Lucy said running twords to the only source of water in the forest, the Monstupous (mon-stoo-pus) cliffs which were known for their high cliffs. The boys followed quickly behind her. As they reached the cliffs a hand reached out and grabbed Lucy by the wrist and covered her mouth. The hands released her and grabbed the boys as well. Guess who it is . . . Erza herself . She holds her finger to her lips as a signal to be quiet. Lucy nods and follows Erza while Erza crawls to a bush and not even 10 feet away is Baylee sitting on the edge of a cliff with Levy who is trying to coax the real problem out of her. Lucy tried to hear but couldn't so she walked up and sat on Baylee's other side starting to help levy. The dragon slayers and grey and Erza could all perfectly hear well enough to hear the conversation. "Baylee please tell us what is making you so sad?" "Please Baylee c'mon I know you better than any one you can trust me."

"Mama-chan tell me what's wrong ~Nya" Baylee turned and saw Kait hovering behind her she opened her arms and Kait flew into them hugging her. " Baylee stroked the exceed's fur. "Hey I thought you only held me like that!" Said an angry voice. Baylee turned around and saw a little girl around the age of twelve walk out twords the cliffs end. "Mama it's not nice to leave me home on missions. I worry to much." Baylee smiled with a genuine smile "Seirra." The little girl had long orange hair with orange eyes. She wore a short orange dress with yellow ruffles and matching gloves. She wore orange heals too. "Mama." "Seirra-nee"

**CLIFF HANGER! Hey so I don't own the characters Percy (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) or Anabeth (same as Percy) I also don't technically own Seirra either she is from one if my favorite animes (mermaid melodies) the second season. I changed my username to what it is now! I love you guys thank you for reading my story! Please review! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 6 Celestia and realization

**Grr okay so sorry again I know it has been late three weeks in a row but I had a family dinner on Sunday and had school Today! I HATE SCHOOL! Okay so here's the chapter review!**

Baylee stood up and turned around just as Sierra ran and jumped into her arms "Seirra I missed you so much! How have you been?" Seirra looked at Baylee with tear filled eyes "Mama I missed you please don't leave me at home while you go on missions!" Seirra cried into Baylee's shoulder "Wanna go see auntie Celestia ? I'm sure she would love to see you!" Seirra nodded her head and Baylee picked her up and started walking " C'mon guys we better hurry its gonna be dark soon." Baylee said fully aware of the audience she had the whole time. They looked at her like she was crazy! Well everyone except Lucy who they all looked to for an explanation. They all followed Baylee but stayed far enough behind her so that Lucy could explain. "Seirra is Baylee's younger sister and the only one of her female siblings left alive. But the reason Baylee looks fine now is because Seirra is here. Baylee promised me and herself that Seirra would never see her cry or see her in pain." Lucy said and they all nodded "We're here" Baylee called out. They had arrived at a huge cave "Well well well what do we have here? Hmm? Oh my daughter has brought some friends to see me" said a dreamy and sweet voice. Then a long golden tail swooped around them pulling them closer to the cave. "Celestia I have a few friends that wanted to see you. Lucy is the daughter of the dragon saver the great Layla! Natsu is the firey son of Igneel! Gajeel is the metal headed son of Metalicana! Levy is the best script Mage I know! Erza is a survivor for the tower of heaven! Gray is the pupil of Ur saver of humanity! And Laxus is my mate . . . I think." Suddenly a huge golden head poked out of the cave it had a mouth with thousands of tiny yet sharp teeth and scary piercing gold eyes then it spoke "YOUR WHAT! You are not allowed to have a mate yet! Your too young! Just you wait until Igneel Metalicana and Demonica find out missy they will probably hit you up side the head with their tails." Baylee tilted her head "Why would they do tha. . . OW!" (Celestia hit Baylee with her tail.) "Cause I would." Baylee's mouth made a little O shape and sat down completely and utterly tired " You guys can com and stay in my cave tonight." "Thanks" everyone said. Laxus went over to Baylee who was dozing off while sitting there on the ground. "Come on let's get you inside the cave you've had a big day." Laxus said and picked her up earning glares from her "brothers" that had just gone from 2 to 3. Baylee nodded leaning against his chest getting comfortable. Celestia got everyone situated by mate or by magics. So Lucy was sleeping with her head on Natsu's chest while Natsu had his arm wrapped tightly around her but he was still wide awake. Gajeel was with levy and Erza was sleeping with Seirra since Seirra had wanted to sleep with her and Grey was by himself. Celestia showed Laxus to a secluded area where he laid down Baylee and laid down next to her. Baylee subconsciously snuggled up into him and Laxus wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly against his body as he drifted to sleep. Celestia turned back to Natsu who was still wide awake and staring at the gorgeous celestial Mage sleeping on his chest.

Natsu's POV

I was lying there staring at Lucy when I heard a rumbling laughter. I looked up and saw that Charlie No that's not what her name was Hmm Oh yeah Celestia was staring at me "you Natsu why dont you sleep like the others?" Said Celestia " I'm just thinking about something" I reply "her" the dragon says and I get a bright red blush on my face "what?" I ask hoping she was kidding " you are thinking about her aren't you?" I kind of freeze "yeah I am." I say looking away. Celestia looks at me seriously "Why why are you thinking about her? She is so weak so why?" Celestia asked I swear if I didn't have Lucy sleeping on me right now I would kill that dragon "Lucy is not weak she is amazingly strong and talented. She is beautiful and courageous and a really good friend. If she wasn't who she was now I wouldn't have realized that I am in love with her and that she is my mate!" I yelled and surprisingly no one woke up. Then I realized that I jut admitted Lucy was my mate. And I started to lay down and go to sleep. I finally decided that I would tell Lucy my newly found discovery.

Celestia's POV

I watched as Natsu fell asleep. My plan had worked perfectly. I knew I could get Natsu to admit that Lucy was his mate by rallying him up like that. "YAWN" man I'm tired I guess some sleep couldn't hurt.

Normal POV

Kait glided into the cave and snuggled up against Seirra who was still slightly awake. Then the whole cave was silent. Not a sound heard cuz everyone had gone to sleep. Baylee woke up for a little bit then she went back to snuggling up against Laxus who had been Momentarily woken up and he threw his arm around her again pulling her as close as possible. Finally there was peace in the cave.

**Okay so I am done with this chapter please review! Follow the arrow and review! o(^▽^)o**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 7 OH NO

**Hey everyone HAPPY EASTER! The same thing goes to everyone who celebrates something other than Easter like Passover. Any ways this post isn't late! ****（≧∇≦）****so yeah I am back on track. Sorry my arrow got screwed up! Any who here's the story! I do not own fairy tail or Laxus would be MINE!**

The next morning every one in the cave was sleeping peacefully until . . .

"CELESTIA I GOT YOUR MESSAGE LAST NIGHT." Shouted a beautiful but menacing voice. Everyone woke up rather startled and disoriented well everyone except Celestia that is. "Shut the hell up Demonica. I am trying to sleep." Baylee stood up and walked to the mouth of the cave. "Hello Demonica" she said and the others in the cave got up to go see who Baylee was talking to. When the caught up to her they saw a black menacing looking dragon with dark blue eyes and thousands of sharp teeth 2 of which were long like a saber tooth tigers teeth. "My dear sweet daughter Baylee. You know Grandeen Igneel Angelica Metalcana and Icline are coming to see you and there pupils." Said Demonica. Baylee nodded and said "I'm guessing you came early so you could say that the others are late." Demonica laughed "Oh my dearest daughter you know me so well!" Baylee smiled a real genuine smile. Then Celestia came up behind you and said "I would like to continue your training since you have not fully mastered the Celestial dragon's song." Baylee nodded and went over to a flat rock near the cave and sat cross legged on top of it then she started meditating creating a golden magic circle around herself. "Can you tell us how Dragon's song works?" Lucy asked already seated Infront of Celestia and Demonica. Surprisingly she was not phased by the sight of the dragons and was quite comfortable around them. Natsu on the other hand was worried that they might attack Lucy. He was so afraid that she would just break and freak out about the fact that there was dragons around her that were 3 stories tall and had razor sharp claws and teeth.

Levy was seated next to Lucy with Gajeel holding onto her waist ready to run if any thing bad were to happen. Natsu took a seat next to Lucy on the opposite side of levy. Slowly everyone was seated well aside from Baylee. "Well this is an interesting question Lucy. You are very insightful." Celestia said already taking a liking to the young celestial Mage. "Yes you are very very very insightful. I will start this explanation." Said Demonica

"See Dragons voice is a very complex type of magic that any woman/lady/girl can learn dragon slayer or not. Basically you must learn this technique from a Dragon or else it is just a magic song. The person who learns this magic also must have some connection to the element." Demonica said and Celestia continued "Take Baylee for example. She connects to every element. Ice is what killed her brother, Fire burned her sister alive, Celestial because she knows you and your mom, earth because her other sister got sucked into sinking sand and died, darkness and evil because of her mother, music because her and her twin sister used to sing together, Angel because her sister was the opposite of her, Demon because she can be one, light because You Lucy showed her the light of happiness, Metal because she was trained by her brothers girlfriend to use katanas and metal weapons, Sky because her sister died in a plane crash, water because she lived on a beach next to the ocean before her mom disappeared, And finally Lightning because her little sister became fascinated with it." Demonica continued "Okay enough of the examples see once you have learned at least one dragon slayer move you can learn Dragon's voice. When you learn that elements song you can win almost every fight your in because you are laceing (another made up word it means to thread in) magic into the song causing anyone who hears it either pain and suffering or it heals them you just have to judge them in you head like if you were fighting Natsu you would have to classify him as a fo in your head and everyone else as a friend. This magic requires little magic unless you use it too many times during one battle lets say for Baylee it is ten times because she has a high magic level compasity but for you Lucy it would be just as effective but you could only use it five times during a battle same for Levy. But it is not very hard to learn this magic at all and it works against everyone including Baylee even though she will act like it doesn't it does. She is a very good actress." Levy and Lucy looked at each other "So we only have to have a connection to the element and learn a move from the dragon?" Asked Levy and Lucy at the same time both having a gleam in their eyes. "Yes that's what we said isn't it?" Demonica said. Lucy and Levy both stood up and nodded at each other " Can a person learn more than one song. I mean like a normal person like Me and Lu-chan not a superhuman like The others?" Inquired Levy Celestia nodded a yes.

The sound of flapping wings rang through the clearing causing Baylee to lose her concentration and fall off the rock. (The clearing is HUGE like 50 football fields long and wide!and the rock is in the middle of the field. The field was smaller then Baylee lost her temper. And not it is huge!) five huge dragons landed somewhat near the group but right next to Baylee who had to dodge feet and tails just to prevent herself from being squashed. "YOU BITCH WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE! AND YOU ASSHOLE WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Said the firey red dragon with the piercing yellow eyes said with his face in a vicious smirk that showed off almost all of his white teeth. The dark gray dragon with brilliantly bright red eyes and silver piercings down its nose and the light blue dragon with white eyes yelled at the red dragon "WHY DO YOU CARE YOU FLAME FACED BASTARD!" They said in unison. A smaller silver dragon with brown eyes and a little bit taller pure white dragon laughed. Then the small silver one yelled "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" The other dragons bickering stopped "Now where is Baylee?" The silver dragon said "Here." Baylee said standing Infront of the amazed group of wizards. "Wow you have gotten so big the last time I saw you you were only 3 foot 2 inches tall!" Said the silver dragon "It has been a while since we last saw each other Grandeen same goes for you guys too!" Baylee exclaimed then turned to the group "Natsu you can say hi or something to your dad. Same goes for you to Gajeel." Baylee said then turned to see Lucy and Levy standing Infront of her talking to the dragons who were just as fascinated by them as they were. "So your Igneel?" Asked Lucy "Yep! And your Lucy Heartfilia right?" Igneel (the red dragon) said "Yup!" Lucy turned to Natsu who was still standing there "HEY NATSU I FOUND IGNEEL!" She shouted which snapped Natsu out of his daze. He walked over to Lucy and Igneel

Natsu POV

I walked over to my mate and my dad "Hey Dad" I sad and heard him chuckle I noticed that my hand was in Lucy's and I smiled my usual grin while Lucy stood there blushing madly.

Lucy's POV

Natsu had gotten over to me and Igneel and said hi. Next thing I know his hand is in mine. I started to think "did he hold my hand cuz he is nervous". And  
"Did he do it on instinct?" And  
"Does he like me like that?" While I was thinking that I realized that my grip had gotten tighter on his hand and now we were both holding each others hand. "Hey Igneel do you think that I am to young to have a mate?" I hear Natsu ask. My heart is pounding out of my chest I swear Natsu could hear it. I will admit that I am in love with him. "No" says Igneel and even more blood rushes up to my face!" Natsu looks around and yells out "BAYLEE I NEED YOUR HELP!" "what do you need Nii-chan?" Baylee asked while walking up to us. I tilted my head "Nii-chan?" Baylee nodded "Well yeah he called me his sister yesterday." My mouth made an o shape then before Natsu could say anything Igneel whacked Baylee upside her head with his tail "OW! What did you do that for?!" Baylee said

Baylee's POV

Igneel hit me upside the head just like Celestia said. Soon all of the dragons were whacking me with their tails. "DAMN IT IS THIS BECAUSE I HAVE A MATE!" I screamed and every single one of the dragons nodded. They really pissed me off so I figured that I would piss them off. I walked up to Laxus and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He quickly responded to my kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our eyes were closed and my fingers ran through his hair. He had to bend over since even on my tipy toes I was still 1/4 of a foot shorter than him. Then I I felt someone pull my shoulder away. My eyes opened and I saw a very angry Natsu at the end of the arm that had the hand on my shoulder and a very angry Grey and Gajeel next to him " I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TO STOP TRYING TO SWALLOW OUR SISTER! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" They all screamed at him. I had to think of some way to stop them from killing Laxus so I did what I had to do. I had to pull fake tears. I forced little whimpering sounds out of my mouth and tears were now flowing down my face. The boys stopped their advance on Laxus and stared at me then they came back over to me. Gajeel pulled me onto his lap and gave me a hug. Natsu rubbed my back and stroked my hair while Grey whispered comforting messages. Slowly my tears dried and I tried to wiggle away from Gajeel who decided not to let me go and to hug me tighter. Suddenly it was hard for me to breathe. I saw a shadow by the bushes and then I started gasping. I know it wasn't Gajeel's doing since his arms were around my waist and not my chest. "Baylee are you okay?" Natsu asked "Can't . . . Breathe." I said then everything went black.

Lucy's POV

Baylee passed out and Natsu Gajeel and Grey all started to freak out. Grandeen told them to bring her to the cave and that she would heal her. "Baylee-nee" "Bee-chan" Levy and I said together at the same time. We stayed outside the cave. Well me and Levy anyways. "Don't worry Baylee will be fine." Said Igneel and Metalicana (dark gray one) together Celestia just laid there. "I sence you two have something to ask us." Said Celestia. I looked at Levy "Can dragons red minds" I thought "I hope not". "I want to learn Dragon's Voice for Celestial and Fire magic. I was wondering if you guys can teach us (Iceline Angelica Demonica and Grandeen are all in the cave. Igneel and Metalicana are laying down too) "and I would like to lead the Dragon's voice for Celestial and Iron magics. Can you teach me?" Levy asked. The dragons' heads shot up and turned twords us.

Celestia's POV

"I will teach you" I said I could sence a strong relationship to celestial magic from both girls.

Igneel's POV

"I will teach you Lucy" I said I could feel the same feelings coming off her that were equivalent to the feelings that my son had for her. She loved him and this will give me the opportunity to get to know her.

Metalicana's POV

A little girl (size wize) wants to learn my magic "Sure I will teach you" I said. I only said yes because she is Gajeel's mate and I should get to know her.

Normal POV

Natsu and Gajeel walked away from Baylee and went to their mates. Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand and said "I need to talk to you in private." While Gajeel did the same except he said "let's go shrimp." Both girls were taken to separate clearings.

Natsu/Gajeel:"I Love You Lucy/Levy."

**Can't help it must write more chapters. So this is a special 3 for 1 deal the next chapter will be written in only Lucy's and Natsu's POV and the one after that Gajeel and Levy's POV. ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ LOOK AT THE SMILEY FACE IT IS A FISHIE! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8 NALU

**Okay so here is my NALU chapter! Don't like em don't read it.**

Lucy's POV

"I love you Lucy" Natsu said. My heart started pounding and my face was tomato red. Natsu's back was to me. One minute we are standing on the edge of a clearing next thing I know I am pinned against a tree by Natsu.

Natsu started leaning twords me, I was startled I had no idea how to respond. Then his lips were on mine. His hands left my wrists and went down my sides to rest on my hips. My eyes closed and my hands went behind his neck my fingers tangling themselves into his pink hair. I felt his tongue swipe against my bottom lip asking for entrance. My mouth opened and the battle for dominance started. I quickly lost that battle. Then I felt the need to breathe. We both pulled apart for air. Natsu then backed away. Looking at me with doubt he let his hands fall from my hips and land by his sides. I looked at him. "I love you too."

Natsu's POV

"I love you too." Lucy said my eyes widened and I stepped folder drawing her in for another kiss. This kiss ended quickly. "Will you be my girlfriend and my mate?" I asked looking into her eyes. She looked at me with those loving brown orbs "yes" she whispered. I smiled the biggest smile I could give and kissed her again.

She hopped on my back and I carried her piggy back all the way to the cave where I couldn't wait to tell my dad the good news. I entered the field and set down Lucy who grabbed my hand tangling our fingers together. I walked up to my dad who was sleeping. You know how they say never wake a sleeping dragon well I did it "WAKE UP I'VE GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" I yelled and Igneel woke up at first he looked angry and then he saw me a d he looked nicer "What Natsu?" Igneel asked I held up the had that was intertwined with Lucy's and said "I Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel here by claim Lucy Heartfilia as MINE." Igneel smiled and sent us inside the cave. But I heard Celestia say to Igneel "I knew it was gonna happen." "Damn right it was gonna happen I said and Celestia smiled at me. Me and Luce went to lay down and finally I could hold her close to me and not get yelled at I the morning.

**That's the end of this chapter bye bye oo oo look I got a fish for Happy * )))). **

**This is me: ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ + ****（≧∇≦）****= * ))))**

**This is my friend Kait: ****（；￣ェ￣）**

**This is my friend Jess: ****！****(◎_◎;)**

**This is my friend Sandra: (****ｰ ｰ****;) **

**This is me now: ****＿****|○. I'm a failure (it's a person on its knees)**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 9 GALE

**This is my GALE (gaw - lee) chapter it is gonna be a little short. Kk also the continuation of the smiley faces at the bottom of the last chapter will be at the end of this chapter.**

Levy's POV

Gajeel had me pinned up against a tree. "I love you Levy" he said and then his lips were on mine. I kissed back almost immediately. I remember when I started to develop these feelings twords him it was about a month after he joined the guild. Man I love him. Soon his tongue invades my mouth not even asking my permission. He keeps this going for about 2 minuets and then I pull back gasping for air. Before he could even doubt me I say " I love you too." He pulls me back I for a kiss which turns into a full blown make out session. I pull back and realize that I am tired. "Gajeel I'm tired." Then he picks me up bridal style and I snuggle up into his chest .

Gajeel's POV

Levy fell asleep on the way back to the cave. When we reach the caves clearing I wake her up and ask " Will you be my mate and my Girlfriend?" Levy nods. I took her and guided her to Metalicana "Yo dad wake up." Metalicana looked at me and said "what brat I'm tired." "I Gajeel Redfox claim Levy Mcgarden as my mate." Metalicana grumbled "bout time." But then he smiled. I picked the already dozing levy up and brought her into the cave where she fell asleep on my chest.

**Done with this one too now for my continuation of smiley faces **

**Last time on smiley faces **

**Me: ****＿**

**Now to the show**

**Me: (T ^ T)**

**Kait: (OvO)**

**Jess: (O_o)**

**Sandra:****！****(◎_◎;)**

**Me: ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ = ****（≧∇≦）**

**Stay tuned for the final episode of smiley wars. Review! BYE BYE BYE!**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER

**I wanna thank you guys for reading my story but I would really like to thank  
_AnimeFreak67  
Fraijda the Music Freak  
LightningPhoenix2001  
QueenOfTheives  
benpak97  
bobilton  
91 _  
You guys are amazing and I would like to thankyou so much. I know it may be stupid but I am gonna give yo all your own smiley faces so that if you review I will always post your special smiley face at the end of each chapter! This is only for those who favorite my story though! Sorry but I will post your fanfic name and smiley in my story!**

_**AnimeFreak67 ψ(**____**´)ψ**_

_**Fraijda the Music Freak ───**__**Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **_

_**LightningPhoenix2001 **__**彡**_

_**QueenOfTheives =(^.^)=**_

_**benpak97 o(^▽^)o**_

_**bobilton ε-(´∀**____**; )**_

_** 91 ( ^ω^ )**_

**Again Thanx and I owe ya one! ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ !**


	12. Chapter 10 S-CLASS EXAMINEES

**Hey everyone so I wanna give a shout out to QueenOfTheives! Your smiley will be at the end of the story! so just read the AN at the bottom of the page!Wow I am so pumped up for baseball season! I know many people don't like them but GO DBACKS! Okay now onto the story! **

Baylee's POV

After I passed out I was put in some weird place. There was purple fog all around me. "Baylee" said a creepy yet comforting voice. "Wh . . . Who's there?" I stammered completely and utterly terrified. "You know me after all I'm the one who found you first." My eyes widened and I turned around looking for the source of the voice "Acognolia?! Where are you?" I yelled looking around frantically. "I'm closer than you think but you will have to wait. I will see you and your friends in seven years and a month. I just needed to tell you that. I love you Baylee now wake up before the real monster comes and gets you in this dream." As he said that my vision got hazy and then it was black.

I opened my eyes and groaned. For some reason my arm was sore. "Baylee holy Mavis thank god your awake!" Laxus said. I turned to face him. His face was covered with a concerned look. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I shifted myself onto his lap. "I'm sorry about that apparently someone had used a spell making it hard for me to breathe." He replied "it's okay Baylee. Just as long as you are alive and healthy." Then he captured my lips with his. My heart started fluttering and my cheeks turned a darker-than-Erza's-hair red. "Go Baylee!" "Stop swallowing my sister you freak!" "What Flamebrain said" "Yeah what stripper was implying" "wow Gajeel where did you learn the wor implying" "that would be from me"they all said I could clearly hear them and so could Laxus. "Erza-nee Levy-nee Lucy-nee why is Natsu-nii Gajeel-nii and Grey-nii saying that Laxus-nii is swallowing Mama-chan. From what I see she is just kissing him. It makes me happy to see her this happy again. In fact she hasn't been this happy since Akira tore her heart out and threw it in the trash then turned around and married one of her friends. That Damn Basterd completely destroying my sister for about 3 months. Any way I am glad she is happy again." Seirra asked/said. Erza smiled sweetly and patted Seirra gently on the head "Sweety they are just being hmmm. . . What are the words I am looking for?" Lucy asked "Over protective idiots?" Levy suggested and Lucy nodded yes. "

Laxus's POV

Baylee smelled like cherry blossoms and yes I have dragon senses to even though I am the second generation dragon slayer! Any way I ran my fingers threw her(her=Baylee) hair which was so soft that I thought that I was dreaming. I pulled away after hearing the others talking. "Baylee I have a serious question." Baylee's dark sea blue eyes looked into my grey ones "What is it Laxus?" Her melodious voice said. I pulled her in for a hug and whispered "Well we never made it official. You said that I was your mate but I wanted to ask you will you Baylee Heartfilia be my girlfriend?" Baylee pulled back her yes filling up with tears "yes" she whispered. Suddenly Lisanna burst into the cave "How did you get here Lisanna?" Baylee asked as she snuggled back up to me. "Makarav gave me the directions and told me to get you guys its time to choose the S-class examinees." Everyone cheered and Celestia spoke" We dragons would like to give you a ride." Every one got on the different dragons. Natsu and Lucy were on Igneel, Gajeel and Levy were on Metalicana, Grey and Erza were on Icline, Baylee and I were on Demonica, and Seirra and Kait were on Celestia. The dragons took off leaving Lisanna alone in the clearing.

Normal POV

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail . . .

"Mira-nee where's Baylee-San and the others." Said Wendy (every exceed (Lilly and Happy) left the group early and were already at the guild) "Oh they are on their way back with a surprise for you." Said Happy who looked at Lilly with a smirk. Both exceeds nodded.

**_Bang_**! "We're back!" Natsu yelled pulling Lucy inside with him. He ran over to Wendy and grabbed her arm too and then dragged them both outside. "OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" Makarav yelled as her ran back after Natsu. The whole guild followed the screaming Master until he stopped. All of there jaws dropped. "D . . D. . DRAGONS!" They all yelled. "Would you feel more comfortable with us in our Human forms?" Asked Celestia. Makarav Nodded and so did everyone else who was still standing in the door way of the guild.

After Makarav came out of his stupor he announces who was in the S-Class exams "Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Mest, Grey, Fried, Cana, and Elfman! Choose your partners and start training!" Every one nodded and cheered

Partners:

Levy/Gajeel

Loke/Grey

Natsu/Happy

Cana/Lucy

Fried/Bixlow

Juvia/Lisanna

Elfman/Evergreen

Mest/Wendy

S-Class attendance:

Erza

Gildarts

Mirajane

Baylee was sitting on a stool drinking a strawberry and banana smoothie when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Laxus "Hey I am going on a journey I will probably see you after the S-Class exams are over." Baylee kissed him and said "Write me a letter when ever you change cities okay? I love you Laxus Dreyar." "I love you too Baylee Heartfilia. I will see you soon." "Bye" Baylee said as Laxus walked out the door. Suddenly a dark aura started surrounding Makarav. "NO NO NO NO NO NO YOU CAN'T LOVE HIM HE'S HORRIBLE AND IN TROUBLE RIGHT NOW!" Makarav yelled as he jumped from his table over to the counter where Baylee was. "I don't care what happened in the past is in the past and I don't want to dwell on it. So Jii-chan I know you are worried and mad but right now my decision is made. I Love Laxus and I love Fairy tail but just because I love Fairy tail doesn't mean I can't love Laxus." Baylee said she gave a small smile "I know he has done some really bad things to the members of Fairy Tail. But I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Except if they have commuted a crime that they cannot equally apologize for. I believe that Laxus has paid more than you think." Then the doors were thrown open and counsel members ran twords Baylee "Baylee-Sensei Baylee-Sensei!" Shouted the guards "Guys Guys Guy I told you to call me Baylee. Now what do you need?" Said Baylee "It's time for your monthly counsel member meeting." "Seriously I don't wanna go! I know I am a counsel member but still!" Baylee exclaimed "Just c'mon we got to go!" The guards said "What ever!" Baylee yelled and stormed out f the guild with the guards right behind her! . . .

. . .

. . .

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"

**Next week i will put who said the last sentence AND they S-Class examinees go to tenro!**

**This is my smiley face in case you didn't know: ϵ( 'Θ' )϶**

**And this is Yuna Hirako's smiley since they recently favorited me: (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)o)))**

**ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ =(^.^)= **

**(Me) (QOT)**

**Now BYE GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND YOU GET A COOL SMILEY OR YOU GET YOU COOL AMILEY ON MY NEXT CHAPTER!BYE!**

** =(^.^)=**


	13. Chapter 11 Sting and Rogue

**Hello sorry for the late update again! Aims testing is this week and I had to do like 10,000,000 things! Okay so I know it's late but I promised a chapter! I also got 2 more people who followed my story and that makes 10! But I am feeling generous so I will go up to 12 followers who get smilies! Okay so followers look at the AN note at the bottom for your smiley!**

"Bye Fairy Tail! I'll see you after my monthly meeting!" Baylee yelled as the counsel's car drove away with her on it. Lahar looked sadly at Baylee because he had to tell her the devistating news. Laxus Dreyar was on the island too. "Baylee I have something to tell you." "What is it LAHAR STOP!" Baylee yelled as the counsel's car swerved to a halt. Baylee jumped off the car. Right in front of them were 2 eleven year old boys laying nearly dead in the middle of the road. Baylee ran to them and picked them up "we've got to help them!" She exclaimed crawling into the back of the car with that Lahar raced to the counsel hall.

3 Hours later . . .

"Wha where am I?" Said a very confused Sting. He sat up and looked around. He saw Rogue and a very strange looking woman and Fro and lector.

Stings POV

I looked at the strange woman laying on the edge of the bed I was on. "Hey you!" I said and nudged her with my foot. Her eyes started to open she blinked a few times then stared at me. Her face broke out into a sweet smile that made me blush a little. "Your awake!" She said with a happy voice. "Your friend woke up about ten minutes ago and these exceeds followed me here saying they were your guys friends! I am so glad that you guys are okay. When I saw you guys nearly dead in the middle of the road I nearly died from worrying!" She said I looked at her and said "where are we? And why did you help me and Rogue? Mysterious lady." She laughed and her smile grew brighter "Well you see I am the newest and youngest member of the counsel so I found you on my way to my monthly counsel meeting when I saw you in the road and so you are currently in the counsel's infirmary. And I helped you because my little sister looks about your age and I would hope that anyone who saw someone your age would help keep you alive. By the way you can call me Baylee!" She said. "Baylee can I get a drink of water? And when do we get to go home?" Asked Rogue from a bed right next to mine "Home?" I asked and looked at Baylee and Rogue "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you do you want to come live with me and my little sister?" Baylee stared at me. A family with real people I thought. "Yes" Baylee stood up and grabbed two glasses of water and handed one to me and one to Rogue "Okay well I have to go to my meeting and will come back in about an hour please stay here and rest up a bit I will come and get you! Bye Sting and Rogue." I waved and looked at Rogue who waved and looked at the sleeping exceed on his bed. Then he laid down and closed his eyes. Following his example I did the same and then sleep over came me.

(After the meeting and about 2 months later)

"Mom!" "Baylee - nee!" "Mama!" The three eleven year olds yelled as Baylee walked out of the kitchen. "What is it sweets?" She asked and they looked at her with tear filled eyes " Do you have to go to this meeting?" They asked. Baylee nodded and hugged each one of them "I am going to leave Macao in charge. If it makes you feel better if anything happens know that I will make it back to you no matter what. Love you guys." She said and they all said "Love you Mom." She looked back in astonishment. Rogue was the only one of the kids who didn't call her mom of mama. She waved at them with tears in her eyes. She really hated leaving them.

After the meeting

"Are you sure that your okay walking its not to late to turn around and wait for the car to be fixed." Asked Lahar and Baylee smiled. Then blue strips of fabric shot out from the nearby bushes. They wrapped around Baylee's ankles, wrists and neck. "Ice dragons Roar" Baylee yelled but nothing came out "What the why isn't my magic working?!" She panicked "Lahar get to the children and keep them safe!" She yelled and Lahar ran up ahead. "Age freeze." Said a dark voice. Baylee felt her nervs clench and then she knew she wasn't aging any more. "Who are you?" She said and a hand shot out and grabbed her throat that's when she looked into her captors eyes "Ivan Dreyar."

**The end of this chapter! So the new followers are**

** UCHIHARUNO27 (^_-)**

**shinigamikouryu (´･****Д･****)」**

**Thank you for reviewing! And please continue reviewing and since it was a late chapter I am posting the next one too so BYE! ϵ( 'Θ' )϶**

**(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)o)))**


	14. Chapter 12 HELP!

**Okay so here is the next chapter! Soryy I am more tired now then I was like five minutes ago so! I don't own fairy tail or else Mira and freed would have kissed already!**

7 years after the incident the S Class examinees finally came back and it was the month before the GMG . . .

"Yo Macao where's Baylee?" Laxus asked then the doors flew open "Macao a word please." Said Lahar"Why should I even consider talking to you." He spat Lahar looked apologetically at the man "We got a letter and it said that the people who took her will be at the GMG's. I just wanted to say that we are gonna catch them and find her." Macao looked some what hopeful. "Who are you guys talking about?" Laxus asked then Macao took a shakey breath. "6 and a half years ago Baylee was Kidnapped. And we haven't seen her since" Laxus looked like his world shattered. "I'm gonna train I will see you guys at the GMG." He said and walked out of the guild

Time skip the day of the break of the week of the GMG after The dragons faced off . . .

Stings Dream

"Hey sting how's it goin?" Asked Baylee as she sat next to the eleven year old Sting. "Not good I wanna play!" Baylee sighed and looked outside at the pouring rain. "We'll then let's play a game inside with your brother and sister!" She exclaimed cheerfully "Okay let's play but what about Lector and Fro they would want to play too?" Sting asked Baylee nodded "We'll then they will just have to play too."

Sting shot up from his bed. Lately he had been having these dreams about Baylee. After the counsel had told them that Baylee had been kidnapped Sting and Rogue had left to go and train as well as find her. They left their little sister in the guild Fairy Tail's care. "That dream again huh." Rogue said and Sting nodded. "I've been have those dreams to lately. I know you want to ditch these games and look for her but remember what she said "I will always come back to you no matter what." That's what's telling me to stay and I think that you should stay too. Who knows maybe she will show up this year." Rogue said. Sting nodded and the both fell back asleep.

Meanwhile

"You bitch how dare you defy me" yelled an angry Ivan at a beaten and bloodied Baylee. Every day for almost 7 years Baylee had been beaten and starved. They had put her up against monsters ten times her size without her magic. They would feed her and then make her throw it back up. For 7 years they tortured her everyday. The only one who didn't partake in those activities was Flare who was in a similar situation that she was in. The only difference was that Flare was scared of Ivan and Baylee was not. "You will do as I say when I say it UNDERSTAND!" Baylee looked at Ivan and said "Yes."

Meanwhile all the guilds had a nasty wake up call

"Hello guilds and good morning I would like to tell you of a special game we have this year please meet in the arena. Thank you."

In the arena

A girl with long Orange hair which was in pig tails with stunning brown eyes and an incredible chest (almost as good as my OC) was wearing a red tank top and a black short skirt. Her boots went knee high and she wore a her sisters favorite black ribbon around her wrist as a bracelet her guild mark was located on her left cheek in a reddish orange color. She stood there and watched as the rest of fairy tail came into the arena and stood there while other guilds came in too.

"Okay let's get this event started!" Lahar yelled every one groaned "okay the name of the game is called Guess Who the rules are simple.

1) You can only use magic on the person in the cloak

2) You can only get 3 guesses

3) The counsel will choose 2 competitors from each guild so it can be anyone from the guilds

Everyone will receive 10 points if the person is correctly guessed. Okay so the teams are:

Laxus and Lucy from Fairy Tail

Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth

Hibiki and Eve from Blue Pegasus

Lyon and Chelia from Lamia Scale

Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel

And 2 random people from Quatroro Puppy

Contestants please come down into the arena! Oh and look our Mystery guest is here! Say hi please " Lahar said. A person with a black cloak on walked into the arena. The person raised a bandaged arm up and waved slightly. "Are you okay?!" Asked Lucy as she entered the stadium. The person nodded yes and waited for the alarm to tell them go.

SIREN SOUND

Everyone gathered around each other and started to converse. Everyone except for Lucy. Lucy walked forward twords the hooded person. Suddenly Lucy threw a fake punch at the person and threw a real kick at the legs. The person nimbly dodged the attacks and backed away. Everyone by this point had gone silent watching the two mages go at it. They were all surprised that Lucy had just thrown a punch at someone. "I only know one person who could have dodged that." She said "I think that all of the contestants here competing have had some sort of connection to you. It has been a while hasn't it Baylee Heartfilia." The person in the cloak smiled "Indeed it has Lucy. Indeed it has" the bandaged wrists grabbed the hood of the cloak and pushed it back revealing a beaten and bandaged yet 20 year old Baylee. "Mom?" "Nee-San?" "Mama?" Three voices exclaimed together. "Komendnesai guys I guess it took me longer to come back than I expected huh?" She said and smiled. Her smile quickly disappeared when a magic circle appeared beneath her feet. "Guys are any of you casting magic on me?" She asked they all looked around "No" they said. And Baylee started sinking into the ground. "Someone has to help me! The people who kidnapped me are trying to do it again!" She exclaimed. Sting and Rogue ran forward grabbing her unhealthily skinny wrists and pulling hard. Suddenly the lost their grip and Baylee sunk faster"Tell us who kidnapped you!" Screamed Sting and Laxus. Baylee gave them a sad look "Raven Tail's Master Ivan Dreyar." And then she was gone again. "Dad." "Son"

**This is the end of the chapter! BYE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 13 WHAT?

**Okay so I couldn't wait and finally AIMS IS OVER! So I will have more time to update. I will try to update at least 2 times a week! Okay I wanna give a SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: AdelxTia for REVIEWING SO WHO EVER YOU ARE YOU ARE AMAZING AND AWESOME! SINCE YOU REVIEWED YOU WILL GET A SMILEY FACE CAUSE YOU REVIEWED! Even though you didn't follow my story. OKAY any ways I bet you want me to actually start my story so okay I will Enjoy!**

Baylee's last finger sunk into the floor. Everyone stood in shock as they saw what was on her wrist. A magic canceling ribbon. No wonder she hadn't come back she couldn't use her magic to escape!

Suddenly a red magic circle appeared on the floor. Everyone gathered around it. Lucy stuck out a hand and before she could even touch it Baylee shot out of the magic circle. A strange man with white hair from Raven Tail set runes to shoot Baylee back down to the floor with a tremendous amount of force. Baylee hit the ground and a loud SNAP! Was heard. "DAMN IT!" Yelled Baylee who started sinking into the floor again. She had landed on her shoulder so it broke. Baylee completely disappeared again and shot back up through the floor flying up into the air this time she used her cloak to slow her down so she immediately started falling fast. She flipped midair and landed on her feet. Seeing the magic circle appear again Baylee did a one handed cartwheel out if the circle. And kept doing this until a red magic circle appeared. Slowly Ivan Dreyar rose out of the ground. "WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!? BITCH I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DEFY ME!" Yelled Ivan who was walking twords Baylee. Baylee put on a blank look. "I know." Baylee said slowly moving away from him. "I never heard you say that I couldn't stop myself from getting hurt." She said in a monotone voice. (Monotone means to say in one tone or no emotion in voice.) she had completely with drawled any emotion from her voice. Everyone just stared at them. They were all surprised that the happy and exciting Baylee could be completely emotionless. "Your right I didn't say anything like that but THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN!" Ivan yelled. He had caught Baylee and had his hand pulling the arm with the broken shoulder. A small whimper escaped Baylee as Ivan raised her off the ground. Sting and Rogue stepped twords Ivan when they heard the whimper. They had had broken bones and had the limb barley touched and it seemed like it was on fire. They did not want to think about what it would feel like to have their arm broken and then grabbed.

"Nii-sans wait." Said the orange haired girl (she was mentioned in the last chapter in the beginning) "Seirra-nee what are you doing here?" Rogue asked. Seirra looked at Rogue with an expressionless face "I heard that Baylee was gonna show up at the Grand Magic Games so I decided that I wouldn't be on a job this time and I would go and see if the rumors were true." She said as she walked past Sting and Rogue. "Baylee I know just as well as you do that you can get out of that hold now stop pretending that you can't so that I can get you out of those ribbons so that you can WHOOP THAT GUYS ASS!" She yelled. Baylee's grimace turned into a wild grin. Her eyes flashed over to her sister who was grinning back at her. Baylee kicked her feet up into Ivan's chest and pushed him back. He staggered backwards and Baylee raced twords her little sister.

Seirra changed her nail into a knife like nail. She swiftly cut the ribbons off leaving them powerless. Baylee let her magic power sky rocket. If people thought they could beat her then they must've been mistaken because not even Guildarts had that much magical energy. She had the potential to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. "Damn it feels good to be able to use my magic!" Baylee exclaimed. "Oh Mama-chan what are you gonna do now that you have your magic back?" Seirra asked with a smile. "I am going to avenge my Sister. To avenge Luchia." Baylee said in a sorrowful tone. "What happened to Luchia?" Seirra asked. Baylee's eyes started filling up with tears. Everyone in the arena got really quiet. "Whose Luchia?" Asked Natsu. "It's Baylee's twin." Lucy said. "Well what happened?" Levy asked. Baylee sighed "It was about 2 years ago..."

**(Sad story and flash back starts here so if you don't like it then don't read and look for the AN closing the flash back)**

"When I tell you to do something I expect you to do it!" Said Ivan with an exasperated tone. "No! In case you didn't know I don't want to die!" Baylee argued. "DON'T MAKE ME GET YOUR FAMILY INVOLVED BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE ALL OF THEM ARE INCLUDING NICO!" Ivan yelled. "NO YOU DON'T I MADE SURE THAT NO ONE WOULD EVER FOND HIM UNLESS I WAS THERE! AND YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING ANYWAYS!" Baylee yelled.

3 days later

"Now I will give you one more chance of accepting the offer to fight the mountain Giant." Ivan said. Baylee looked him level in the eyes "no" she hissed. Ivan nodded and motioned for the guards to chain her up against the wall. After they did they brought a young woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and a Fairy Tail mark in the center of her arm. "Luchia?" Baylee whispered. Ivan smirked and Baylee's eyes widened. Ivan raised a hand ready to shoot magic through her sisters head. "NO! NO I PROMISE I WILL GO AGAINST THE MOUNTAIN GIANT! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL HER PLEASE!" Baylee pleaded. Ivan's smirk grew. "That's all I needed to here." He said and he fired the magic through Luchia's head causing the poor Mage to scream out in pain. "LUCHIA!" Baylee screamed with tears streaming down her face. Ivan left the cell and the guards unchained Baylee (she still had the no magic ribbons around her wrists and neck). Baylee crawled forward twords the dieting Luchia. Baylee had been more closer to Luchia than Seirra , Sting, and Rogue. "Baylee?" Luchia whispered "Yes" Baylee replied in a shaky voice. "I am so glad that you are alive." Luchia said tears brimming her eyes. "I told you that I would always come back right?" Baylee said. Luchia looked at Baylee "Tell me a happy memory of us. And one of all of us." Luchia requested. Baylee said "Kay I will." She thought and thought then she remembered "Remember when I dated that guy named Alexander. How he was my dirt ever crush and I had no idea how to act so on the first date he took me out for ice cream and I was so jumpy that when he touched my arm I threw the ice cream in the air. And then since it was raining the day before I slipped and fell face first in the Ice cream?" Baylee said and Luchia chuckled a bit. "Or the time that we all got together to celebrate my 10th birthday and you guys got behind me and pushed my head into the cake. I was sneezing frosting for months." Baylee said said while looking up. When she looked down Luchia's eyes had closed and her lips had a small smile. Luchia had died while Baylee was telling the last good memory she had. "Luchia? Luchia this isn't funny! LUCHIA?! LUCHIA?! C'MON!" Bare started yelling "NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME TO I DON'T WANT TO BE THE OLDEST PLEASE PLEASE please please don't leave me!" Baylee said breaking down into tears. Later Ivan came in and had his goons remove the body from the cell. "I told you so." He said and left Baylee alone.

**(End of flashback!)**

Everyone stared at Baylee. The tears streamed down Baylee's face the. Her gaze turned hard. She looked at Ivan with a glare that would scared even Erza. Everyone quickly left the battle field. Baylee turned her whole body twords him. "Ivan you will pay." Baylee said

**Cliff hanger okay so I got 12 followers and an awesome new reviewer! So I want to encourage all of you to REVIEW and FAVORITE or FOLLOW! I am so flag you guys are supporting this story and I will post another chapter either tomorrow or Monday! Also let me know how I did on the sad part just review saying thumbs up or thumbs down! Thanx!  
New smileys**

**hector4349 (* - *)  
Xx-Ice-kun-xX ^_− (I like this smiley it reminds me of Grey! Cuz it's so cool)  
And  
AdelxTia (・****ω・****)ノ**

**See ya! ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ (・****ω・****)ノ**


	16. Chapter 14 UH OH!

**Hello okay so I am ready to put up another chapter I will try to update on Saturdays and Sundays! Also if you want to have your OC in my story use the format that is at the bottom of the page or use the format from Chapter 4 and a half INFORMATION! I will gladly put you in my story! Also I wanna thank my 13th follower you are amazing! Okay now for some ass whooping! I don't own fairy tail cause if I did Lisanna would already be with Bixlow!**

After everyone was in their guild over hang Baylee started to glow. Strips of her hair started turning a fuchsia color. Her eyes turned into a glowing purple color. Her hair was no longer in its pony tail it now laid flat against her back. Scales started appearing under neath her right eye and slowly those scales started to create a path going down her cheek. It went onto her right shoulder where part of it branched off and wrapped around her arm until it ended covering her middle finger completely in scales. The other paths of scales rounded the back of her neck till it reached her other shoulder where another part of it broke off and did the same thing as it did to her right shoulder. It kept going until it hit the center of her chest wear another part broke off and started wrapping around her torso like a boa wrapping around his pray. As that stream of scales got lower on her body it expanded. When it reached her legs it completely covered her right leg even down to the last toe. The original stream of scales wrapped around her neck once more completely covering her neck. The scales turned a dark fuchsia. Her clothes that she was wearing changed (AN: she was wearing her winter clothes still) instead of a ripped up long sleeved shirt that had both sleeves ripped off she wore a fuchsia colored Greek dress.

"What the hell is that?" The guilds whispered. They were all trying to comprehend what was happening. "Evil Dragon Force!?" Lucy said loud enough for he other guilds to here. "Baylee wasn't lying when she said that she was trained by all of the dragons. She said all of them that includes Acognolia. Acognolia is the evil dragon. Baylee was found by Acognolia first so she knows his magic the best. This is also her most dangerous magic that she can use. This magic can not only potentially kill her opponent and Acognolia it could also kill her." Lucy explained. Seirra Sting Rogue and Laxus stared at Lucy with wide eyes. "DONT DIE OKAY? DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!" Screamed Seirra as she leaned over the railing. Sting and Rogue who were in Fairy Tail's overhang pulled Seirra back from the edge. "If you fell Baylee would get distracted." Rogue said. "And we would probably go bazerk trying to make sure your okay." Said Sting. Seirra nodded.

**(This fight scene is gonna be really short so if you don't wanna read it then skip ahead I will say done at the end so pay attention)**

Baylee glared at Ivan who stared at her. Then Ivan ran forward hand already in a fist position. He launched the punch and Baylee's hand shot out. The way that Ivan was running sent a cloud of dust around them so when the dust cleared out Baylee was holding his fist. "But . . . How?" He said and Baylee smirked. She threw him by his hand and he landed in a nearby wall. "Damn you!" He said

"Go Baylee!" Said Makarav as she dodged another one of his punches. This time she punched him causing him to fly into the stands. Good thing this was a no civilians allowed event. Lahar took this chance to seize Ivan.

**(DONE)**

"Your under arrest for kidnapping a Counsel member, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Also you are charged with first degree murder." Lahar said as he cuffed Ivan. Baylee changed back into her beaten and bloodied self. "Wait I'm not one of the Ten Wizard Saints!" Baylee said. Lahar put a hand on Mest's (I don't want to spell Doranbalt every single time he is metioned in my story so I will put Mest) shoulder and teleported down to her. "Three years ago we recognized you as a Wizard Saint this year you were put down as the first ever counsel member with the title." He said "WOW! Your kidnapped for 6 1/2 years and you miss a huge part of your life " Baylee said. Baylee then grabbed her head and fell to her knees. "Baylee!" Lahar said going over to kneel down next to her. "FAIRY TAIL!" Lahar yelled. Laxus jumped from the over hang and ran twords Baylee. He picked her up just as she lost consciousness. "I'll take her to the infirmary." He said as he ran off down Fairy Tails hall.

Later in the infirmary . . .

_YAWN_. Baylee opened her eyes. She looked down at her now completely bandaged waist legs and shoulder. "Damn it the Mavis they casted on me to make my injuries invisible must have been dispelled." Baylee said and looked around. She saw a sleeping Lucy a sleeping Natsu, a sleeping Gajeel and Levy, a sleeping Grey and Juvia, a sleeping Sting, Rogue, and the exceeds, an awake Wendy who was talking with Charle and Makarav, and a sleeping Laxus. Natsu and Lucy were snuggling on the floor by the door, Gajeel was laying on the bed next to her with Levy sleeping on top of him, Grey was unconsciously holding Juvia, Rogue was holding Fro, Laxus was laying on the edge of her bed, but Sting was tossing and turning. Baylee became concerned. She slowly and carefully got out of bed, this caught the attention of those who were awake, and made her way painfully but quietly over to Sting. Baylee sat down next to Sting and woke him up quietly. "Hey were you having a nightmare?" She asked gently. Sting shot up and pulled Baylee into a hug. He put his head on her shoulder and nodded a yes. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hugging him back. He nodded a No. She smiled a little "Are you sure because sometimes talking about your nightmares makes them go away." She said "It always worked for me." She whispered he picked his face up from her shoulder "Early yesterday evening my master got mad at me and Lector stood up for me and. Master nearly killed him. Well in that dream you protected lector but you were bandaged up and you died right then and there." He said. Tears brimming his eyes. "Well I guess I just have to make sure that doesn't happen then." Baylee said causing Sting to smile. That smile soon turned into a frown. "Did you walk over here?" He said looking from the bed across the room and her. "Yes" she said and Sting stood up and picked her up. "You aren't supposed to be walking your legs are seriously injured and you lost a lot of blood." He said as he started walking over to the bed. "But I was worried you looked uncomfortable tossing and turning like that." Baylee protested. "Thank you for caring. I will just move over here so that way if I'm having a nightmare I am a arms distance away." Sting said. Makarav walked over to Baylee's bed as Sting put her down. "How did you two meet?" Makarav asked jumping up onto the bed. Wendy pulled up a chair and so did Sting. "Well it was about 4 months after you guys disappeared. I was on my way to a counsel meeting when I saw Sting and Rogue laying half dead in the middle of the road. Since I couldn't just leave two sleven year olds half dead I convinced Lahar to stop and let me take the kids. After the meeting they came home with me and basically became my little brothers. Just like my little sister Sting called me Mama or Mom. About two months later Rogue called me Mom as I left to go to the Counsel meeting. On my way home I was kidnapped. I sent Lahar to go make sure they were all right when I realized that I couldn't use my magic. So yeah that's how we met and that's our relationship." Makarav nodded. Wendy looked at Baylee "You look exactly the same as before we disappeared, why is that?" She asked. Baylee smiled "Ivan had one of his members freeze my age. He said something about me still being young so that he could use me as a hostage for when you guys came back." Baylee said. Makarav grimaced " I am sorry that my son tortured you for that long. He is really stupid. Laxus was so mad after you passed out that be went on a rampage in the arena. Well that's because we thought that you might not wake up. By the way NEVER use that magic again when you this hurt and NEVER use it unless it is a dire situation. You nearly killed yourself. And this is the first time I've ever seen Laxus get emotional about someone. He loves you so please don't take his happiness away." Makarav said. Baylee nodded. Then rogue started thrashing around. Baylee's face grew worried and before any one could stop her she raced over to Rogue.

She gently shook rogue waking him up. "Hey Rogue were you having a nightmare?" Baylee asked sweetly in a motherly voice. Rogue sat up and turned around (**Baylee was by his head**). Baylee sat on her knees. Rogue suddenly tackled her to the ground burying his face into her bandaged stomach. Baylee's stomach was suddenly soaked in tears. "Shh shh it's okay. I'm here now so it's okay. Was the nightmare really bad?" Baylee asked while petting his bed head down. He nodded into her stomach causing a small amount of pain to shoot through her back but she kept her smile on her face not even showing her pain. "My dream took place last night. Lector he'd just stood up for Sting and was nearly killed and then Sting said "at least he didn't get Baylee" and he started crying and then he bright you out all beaten and killed you right In front of us." Rogue said into her stomach. Baylee forced Rogue to look at her. "I promise that that will never happen cuz I made a promise to always come back no matter what so I can't be killed. Does that make you feel better?" Baylee asked and rogue nodded. Baylee gave him a hug. She stood up and began walking back across the room tword her bed when rogue picked her up "You aren't supposed to be walking mom didn't Sting explain that?" Baylee smiled again and let Rogue sit her back in bed. "I was just concerned for you. You know I hate it when other people look like they're in pain." She said. Rogue just smiled and pulled up a chair. "What's with all of the noise?" Asked a very tired Natsu. "Yeah keep it down. I'm really tired." Said Grey who let go of Juvia and turned and faced the other way. "Shut up all of you!" Said Gajeel. Baylee smiled and said "Okay night Nii-sans!". They all sat up and looked at the crowd around Baylee's bed. Gajeel laid levy down on the bed he was sleeping on and walked over to see who said that. Grey and Natsu made sure that their girls were comfortable then went over to see who said that. "Rogue, Sting I think that we should move come on we will go talk at the table." Makarav said. Wendy followed him but the two dragon slayers stayed put. "We are not moving." They said. "Hey why don't you two go get Seirra for me? I really want to see her too!" Baylee said cheerfully. Reluctantly the dragon slayers let go of her good hand and left to go get their sister.

"Baylee?" Gajeel asked. "This isn't one of those dreams where I think your okay and the. You get killed is it?" Natsu asked. Grey and Gajeel looked at him "if it is the. We're having the same dream flame brain." They said together. Baylee laughed "You guys haven't changed at all! I missed you guys so much." Baylee said "And this isn't a dream." The mages stared at her then they grinned.

The door flew open and Seirra and a boy with black hair and green eyes wearing a white tee-shirt and black pants and no shoes came running through the doors. "Mama!" "Nee-San! " they said and pushed past the Mage blockade. They gave her a hug and a smile. Natsu tapped on the black haired boy's shoulder "who are you?" He asked. Baylee answered for him " This is my brother Nico. Nico this is Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel. They act really over protective just like Percy did." Nico smiled and held up his fist to the Mages. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" Said Gajeel and Grey nodded. Then Natsu bumped his fist against Nico's. "Yo I'm Natsu" Nico grinned "Nico". Then Gajeel bumped his fist "I'm Gajeel." He said. Nico's grin grew wider. Then Nico changed his hand around so that Grey could give him a high five. "I'm Grey. Why'd you change your hand." Nico smiled "Cause you seem like your Natsu's rival so I figured you wanted to be different from him." Grey smiled at him "I like this kid. Hey what magic do you guys use?" Grey asked. Nico smiled "I use Ice Make magic." He said. Seirra said "I use Lightning god slaying magic."

The two kids went over to the table with Makarav and Wendy when other people started to wake up. Lucy, levy and Juvia all started bawling when they saw that she was awake so Natsu held Lucy, Gajeel held Levy, and Grey held Juvia until they stopped crying. That's when Laxus Woke up. "Everyone it's time to leave the room. I think that those two need a moment alone." Makarav said pointing at Baylee and Laxus who were staring at each other. Everyone exited the room all taking a backwards glance at the couple.

Baylee's POV

Every one left the room except Laxus. "Laxus" I said looking him in the eye. He pulled me from the bed and onto his lap. He buried his face in my hair and held me for what felt like hours. "Laxus is something wrong?" I asked quietly. He looked into my eyes. His gray eyes full of concern and guilt. "Yes Baylee there is. It's my fault that your like this." Baylee looked into his eyes "How could you have prevented this. If its anyone's fault it's either mine or your dads." I said. He looked at me "You probably hate me now." He said. My eyes widened "why would I hate you?" I asked he replied "because I'm his son." Baylee sighed "and your Masters grandson. What does it matter I Love You for You and not for your family." I said.

Laxus's POV

I leaned forward and presses my lips hard against hers. I swiped my tongue against her lips begging for entrance. She gasped and I took the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth. She tried to win dominance over my tongue but quickly gave up and let my tongue take over. I laid her on the bed not breaking our Kiss and straddled her. One of my hands rested on her cheek whole the other rested on her bare bandaged waist. She was wearing a black tank top. My hand grabbed the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up when I felt her hand on mine. She broke the kiss. "I'm sorry but I . . . I can't have sex with you!" She said. I sat there and looked at her. "Why?" I asked she looked at me with fearful eyes. What was she afraid of? Did she think that I was gonna be mad at her? " because I want to wait until I am married." She said and I smiled "Well we'll just have to get married then." I said. Looked at me her eyes joyful and excited but there was doubt in them too. "You aren't gonna leave me like the other guys I've dated?" Baylee asked. I smiled and put my forehead against hers "Nope." I said. I pecked her lips and got off the bed. Baylee sat up and looked at me with eyes filled with wonder. I grabbed a box I had in my pocket ever since about a week after I left on my journey and got caught up in the Tenrojima thing. "I Laxus Dreyar promise to love you and never leave you ever. I also promise to kiss you every day and hug you every night." I knelt down on one knee. "Will you Baylee Heartfilia Marry me?" I opened the box and Baylee stared at the ring. Her eyes filled up with tears "yes" she whispered with a trembling voice. I kissed her and slipped the ring onto her finger. When we broke the kiss she admired the ring.

Baylee's POV

I stared at the ring. It was beautiful. The band was made out of sterling silver and a beautiful light blue Sapphire was placed on it. I felt and engraving on the inside of the ring. I pulled off the ring and saw one word.

_Mine_

**Okay so that's the end of the story! **

**JK I can't end it now its just barely getting good! Okay so remember how I said if you wanted your OC in my story you can use the format on chapter 4 1/2 well you can but here it another format!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Guild:**

**Siblings:**

**BF/GF and/or crushes:**

**Best friends:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite food:**

**Favorite drink:**

**Rivals:**

**Magic:**

**Exceed if wanted:**

**Guild mark location:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Jewelry/scar/peircings:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Back story ( if you want to)**

**Keep in mind the pairings are listed below**

**NaLu**

**GaLe**

**MiraFre**

**BixLi**

**LaxusxOC **

**Panther LillyxOC**

**HappyxCharle**

**RoWen**

**ElfEver**

**LokAr**

**JelEr**

**Okay you can still have a crush on them but these are the definite pairings! Anyways please review! You can totally use my OC's as you rivals Crushes Ect. ! Me out see ya next week!**


	17. Chapter 15 What are you doing here?

**Okay so I want to let you guys know that if you still want your OC in my story you can review of PM me! I wanna thank my 13 follower! You ROCK! Look at the bottom there is a surprise for you! Okay onto the chapter.**

Baylee's POV

I spent a good long while just staring at the beautiful ring that sat on my finger. Then my stomach, head legs and shoulder started throbbing. I was not expecting the pain to be so strong. I gasped and gripped my waist. My whole body was quivering in pain. I looked at Laxus who was staring at me with worried eyes. I gave him a small and painful smile as a tear escaped from my eye. "Baylee are you okay?" Laxus asked still watching me quiver. He was afraid that touching me was actually gonna hurt me. "Yeah." I gasped "I'm fine" I could tell Laxus could hear the pain I felt through my voice. "I'm getting Wendy." He stated getting up and walking to the door. "Laxus promise me that you will stay with me while Wendy's here." I said my voice still quivering. Her said "I promise." And left.

Normal POV

Laxus entered the hall where every one was sitting. He looked around frantically finally spotting Wendy and Porlyusica he calmly walked over to them. "Go away dragon slayer." Said Porlyusica as Laxus approached. "Baylee she was fine a minute ago but she started gasping and grabbing her waist in pain can you guys help her?" He whispered. Wendy ran into the infirmary. That's not what got everybody's attention. Porlyusica herself rushed into the infirmary instantly catching everyone's attention. "Why did Wendy and Porlyusica both run in there?" Asked a confused Makarav. He looked at his grandson for answers. But his grandson was entering the room where Baylee was. Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard through out the hall. Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Gajeel all rushed to the door. Then the scream stopped. They went into the room and two women. One had long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved white dress that reached down to her ankles and it had a square neckline. Her feet were bare. The other girl had dark blue hair like Wendy's and brown eyes. She wore black knee high shorts and a short sleeved v-necked tee that showed off her bust. Wendy and the blue haired woman who looked exactly like her except older were healing a bloody Baylee. Her stitches had ripped open causing her to scream in pain. Baylee's eyes were closing and the people by the door got worried but not as worried as Laxus who was trying to keep her awake. "She needs to sleep but she will be fine." Said the blue haired girl. "Who are you?" Natsu asked. The blush haired girl smiled. "I am Grandeen." Wendy smiled and nodded agreeing with Grandeen. The blond haired woman just stood there looking at Baylee with sad eyes. "Why the hell are you here?" Lucy asked as she walked between the blond haired girl and Baylee. "I am allowed to see her." The girl said. Lucy glared "But you are not supposed to see her any more. Remember last time you saw her. You said you never wanted to see her again! So WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy yelled startling Baylee awake. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHY I CAME BACK!" The blond haired woman said. "Shut up and get out." Baylee said her bangs covering her eyes, and her body shaking violently. Tears of anger and painful memories streamed down her face. "What?" The blond haired girl said. "You heard me Regina shut up and get out." Regina walked over and slapped Baylee. "WHAT THE HELL!" Levy said and ran forward.

Then she stopped moving. Baylee looked up and Levy screamed in pain. "Shit that hurt you bitch!" Regina said as Baylee got out of the bed and punched her causing Regina to lose her magic grip on Levy and go flying into the wall. "I've told you more than once you can hurt me because I'm your daughter BUT YOU CANNOT HURT MY FRIENDS!" Baylee said her eyes glowing purple. Regina just stared at Baylee. "So first you kill your brother am I your next victim?" She said. "DAMN THIS! I AM SO FREQKING TIRED OF TAKING THE FALL FOR YOU! I DIDN'T KILL MY BROTHER YOU DID! I DIDN'T LEAVE ME TO DIE! YOU DID! AND I DIDN'T LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE AS A BABY AND THEN TELL MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER TO TAKE CARE OF HER OR ELSE SHE WOULD DIE! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY WHEN YOU ARE 14? DO YOU?" Baylee shouted. Regina screamed back "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE ALWAYS OKAY!" Baylee screamed "REALLY THEN WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE GROUND GAVE WAY UNDER MY FEET WHEN I WAS NEAR THAT CLIFF OR WHEN I CAUGHT THE FLU AND NEARLY DIED OR WHEN I GOT A TOXIN THAT I COULDN'T CURE IN ME OR WHEN I WAS 12 AND WAS CRYING MY EYES OUT BECAUSE THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTED LIKE A PARENT TO ME WAS KILLED BY SOME BITCHY WHORE I CALLED MOM?!" Regina just stared at Baylee before dissolving into nothing.

"Where did she go?" Lucy whispered. "I don't give a shit about where she goes all I care about is that she never hurts my family or friends ever again." Baylee whispered back and then fell to the floor completely unconscious. Laxus picked Baylee up and put her back in the bed. "I think that's enough excitement today. Baylee should get some rest she will be fine by the morning." Said Porlyusica. Everyone nodded and left the room except for Laxus who laid next to Baylee and fall asleep.

**Okay so I know it's shorter but today was a really busy day! I had certification and a base ball game! Just to let you know I am still taking OC's in so either PM me with the templets completed or you can make your own. Also I forgot to say in the last chapter at the end that you can have other people from other guilds be your friends and crushes! Like if I made a character named Julie and made her in love with Lyon and best friends with sherry but she is in blue Pegasus. That was an example. New reviewer so . . . **

**GamerzOfEpic354 。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

**Me out til tomorrow PEACE! ϵ( 'Θ' )϶**


	18. Chapter 16 A Dragons Legend

**Hello hello hello! I just wanted to say that I am sorry but I will not be able to update twice a week until school is out so I will only be updating on Sundays! Okay onto the story!**

Lucy's POV

I watched as Baylee fell unconscious. I am so stupid! If I hadn't yelled then she wouldn't be like this right now! Damn it! I freaking hate what I just made Levy and Baylee do. I just left the room and sat down leaning against the wall. "Hey Luce what's the matter?" Natsu said pulling me closer to him. "Nothing" I said and laid my head on his shoulder. "You know I know you better than to think that you are alright I can tell when something is bothering you " Natsu said tilting my face up so he could look at my eyes. "That woman was Baylee's mom. She was there the day after my mom died. All I remember was that her mom told my dad that she killed her older brother who was t dead at the time and that she should just be thrown out. I couldn't stop my dad and I couldn't stop her. The next thing I I we Baylee was gone and I was alone. The next time I saw Baylee and her mom together her mom mentioned her now dead brother and made a remark about Baylee killing her brother. I walked closer and heard most of there argument bu the part that always stool with me was that her mom said that she never wanted to see her again. At that point I had punched her mom and that is the only time I have punched somebody. I just don't get what her moms deal is!" I said my hands trembling just a little. "Well you have punched me before." Natsu said. I looked at him "No I haven't I have kicked you and pushed you but never punched you." I said. I watched as his eyes widened in realization. "Wow I guess you haven't punched me." He said and a gave him a weak smile.

Natsu's POV

When I saw Lucy give me that weak smile I knew she was still regretting that whole incident. I had no idea of what to do. So I pulled her as close as I could get her and cupped her face with one of my hands and the other wrapped around her waist and I kissed her softly and gently. "No more being sad ok?" I said after we pulled away from the kiss. Lucy nodded a giant smile crossed her face. "When did Natsu learn how to kiss?" Asked Cana who had spit out her entire barrel of alcohol. Lucy smiled "He kinda just knew I guess I mean he gave me a kiss after he made me his mate at Celestia's Cave." Lucy said and cuddled up closer to me.

Normal POV

Everyone was so freaking shocked on how calmly that statement was said except for Gajeel and Levy. Who had a similar relation ship. "Yeah dating a dragon slayer isn't a bad thing. In fact I find it quite enjoyable don't you Lucy?" Levy asked and everyone turned to look at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Levy asked and looked to Lucy for an answer. Lucy stood up and walked over. "Um yeah there is this little silver thing right here." She said touching Levy's right cheek on her face. "Lu-chan you have a little red thing right there." Levy said touching the opposite cheek on Lucy's face. Suddenly smoke started coming from where Levy's finger was. "HOT!" Levy screamed as she yanked her finger away a small third degree burn appearing on her finger. Examining her finger she realized that her finger nail had turned silver. "Huh why is my finger nail silver?" Levy asked completely forgetting the burn. Lucy came closer to levy to see "hmm let me see!" Lucy said running her finger across her friends nails. "Ouch!" Lucy exclaimed as a stream of Blood flowed down her finger tip. "You nails are sharp Levy-chan!" Lucy said. Then before anyone could react Levy's burnt finger became encased with metal scaled and Lucy's cut was encased with flames. "Umm can someone explain to me why I am on fire and why it's not burning me?" Lucy asked. Grandeen smiled a giant smile. "It's because of your mates. Now it's odd that you each have a small scale on your face. Hmm . . . And it's weird that you can heal your self too. Good thing it's only red and silver if there was more colors then that would mean that the dangerous Dragon prophesy was coming true." Grandeen said. Then Lucy and Levy were on her. "Tell us about the prophesy k?" They said simultaneously. "Okay well it goes something like this.

Scales: Red, Silver, Blue, Black, And Yellow. Beware these colors. Fire, Metal, Ice, Darkness, and Lightning. Beware these powers. One who has been trained by all and four that have been trained by none shall be fated to fight to save once again. The red will fight a battle fueled by hatred. The Silver will fight thee battle of Betrayal. The Blue will fight the battle of Love. The Black will have to fight the battle of Evil. The yellow will have to fight then all at once. But of one fails and the enemy prevails not only will they die but humans too. They are the Hero's sent here for you so listen and wait until all five is near then sit and watch as the Hero's prevail." Grandeen recited. Levy looked a Lucy with fearful eyes. Lucy nodded she was fearful too. "There is a story that goes with this prophesy. Wanna hear it?" Baylee said as Laxus carried her out of the Infirmary. "Baylee! Of course tell away." Lucy said. "Okay so along time ago . . ."

Story

A little girl with flowing blond hair was in deep despair. Her cute brown eyes were puffy and red from the tears she had shed. Her mother had just died and her friend was now lost and her dad didn't care at all

Meanwhile a little girl with short blue hair was sad and mad you see. Her mother and sister a d father all said that they would be here then vanished.

While that was going on a girl with long blue hair was crying alone and sad. Her mother was gone and so was her dad leaving her all alone.

A little for with brown shoulder length hair was playing around with exceeds. Then she followed a bunny got lost and was crying while looking around for her play mates.

Then a girl with long brown hair had gotten lost while she was running from monsters and her mother. She was lost and alone with no food or home and with nobody for which to stay.

When the blond girl had grown she packed up and left hoping to find a path brighter than that. She left for a town where she could find friends around. She wandered and wandered until she could see a person who broke her from a trance. Finally she went and held his hand as she ran from the local police.

The short blue haired girl had grown up to be fine. She read and wrote almost all of the time. She met the blond girl and they became good friends. Her true love was met after a tragedy. Now nothing could separate them see.

The long blue haired girl became evil its true but met someone completely new she changed her ways and smiled all the time now no more rain passes her by.

The short brown haired girl found a new home among the puppies too. Her magic grew grater and so did she. She now is a sight to see.

The girl with the long brown hair grew up pretty as well. Boys fell at her feet and kissed the ground that she walked on. Sweet times flew by and she found herself back to the friend she felt lost without. The little blond girl found her friend that was very lost indeed. She found her love by running you see and falling of course.

The long blue haired girl met these three and together they faced the enemy. They saw they were outnumbered and when all hope was lost the fifth one showed up fought too. Together they killed the dragons that tried to kill them too. Saving the humans was a lot of work so they went to sleep for about a week and then they woke up and lived again. No more fear no more worry was allowed for those few. Until this repeats everyone hasn't a clue the next Hero's shall rise and save the day once more together their magic will soar.

And that's the end of the story. My dad said that he once knew the names of those Hero's but he only remembered one and that's why he called me Baylee. My mom only ever called me sweets or bitch. So he gave me a name." Baylee said a smile on her face that's when Juvia noticed something. "Baylee Juvia wanted to tell you but you have something yellow on your face." Juvia said poking a yellow scale on both Baylee's cheeks. "You have like icy blue scales next to your eyes." Baylee said poking them. Suddenly "OWWWWW!/KYAAAA! THAT STINGS/IS FREEZING!" Baylee and Juvia screamed at the same time. Grandeen looked at them with a concerned look. "If there are four colors then we are still safe it's if the fifth color shows up that we have a problem." She said. "Umm . . . Excuse me." Said a timid voice. Everyone looked around for the voice. That's when a girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes walked in.

**Hey sorry it is really late I am still taking in OCs and I wanted to let you know I made up 3 different pet species Dracos which are mini dragons that can talk Serpentries which are talking flying serpents and Wolvoes which are flying talking wolves that are the same size as exceeds and turn into giant wolves when they are being attacked! Feel free to use them •_• kk please review bye!**


	19. Chapter 17 Kira Shinigami

**Hey everyone glad to finally be writing again! Sorry for the delay my nana was out of town last week so I had to watch her house for her. Okay so you should expect to see a lot of New characters this chapter. Also I am still taking in OCs! Okay I don't own fairy tail or else I would be currently in the story!**

Baylee looked over to the girl. "Bon?" Baylee whispered as she looked at the girl. "Yeah it's me! I over heard you talking about a scale that was black um . . . would it happen to look like this?" Bonnie said as she pointed to a black scale by the side of her mouth. "Um . . . Yeah that makes five. Grandeen does that mean that the prophesy is coming true?" Baylee said her eyes widening as she searched Grandeens eyes. Baylee suddenly shot up and ran from the room causing everyone to stare in shock.

"Damn it!" Baylee cursed as she ran faster. "Damn!" Baylee said as she ran into someone. "Hey are you okay?" The guy said. "Kira?" Baylee asked a smile creeping on your face. "Baylee?" Kira said. "Kira!" Baylee yelled as she tried to tackle him. Key word tried. Kira stopped them from falling letting the younger girl hug him. Suddenly she burst into tears. "Whoa what's wrong?" Baylee just cried into his shoulder and he just stood there. "Um there there. . . It's okay." Kira said as the girl cried into his shoulder. "Th . . The prophesy it it's true a. . . And I am the yellow scale!" Baylee said. Kira let the girl cry until she fell asleep. Of course he knew about the prophecy, but he also knew that Baylee was one of the Hero's.  
"Damn I forgot to ask you where you came from! Maybe fairy tail will know. I'm heading there anyways." Kira sighed and picked Baylee up bridal style walking twords the arena.

With Fairy Tail

"Oh my freaking gosh what just happened?" Lucy asked. "BAYLEE?!" Levy and Juvia yelled. Lucy groaned "Why the hell does she do this every time?" Lucy said as she, Bonnie, Levy, and Juvia ran to go find Baylee. Then Lucy and them came back after being gone for a grand total of 3 seconds. "Um we found her " Lucy said uncertainly. Levy nodded her face a little paler than usual. "We tried to get her but she was sleeping and a scary man was carrying her." Juvia said quivering. "He said that he didn't know us and that he wasn't going to give her to random strangers." Levy said. Just then Bonnie crashed through the door. "Ow." She said as she got off the floor wincing a little bit. A man walked through the hole in the wall carrying Baylee who was fast asleep. "Is this fairy tail?" The man asked. Everyone stared at the man. "LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Yelled Natsu Grey and Gajeel all yelled. Laxus stood there shaking in rage. "Put her down on the ground and back away. We won't go closer and you don't you touch her." Laxus said through clenched teeth. Kira put down Baylee and backed away. "I guess Baylee is in your guild? I was just seeing if you guys knew where i should bring her because she fell asleep." Kira said. "How do you know Baylee?" Erza asked. Kira gave them the are you kidding me look. "Wow I and I thought the puppies were stupid. I guess the faiths aren't on the bright side of things either." Kira laughed really loud. "I know you!" Sting exclaimed. "Oh really? Well then blond bozo who am I?" Sting thought for a moment "your name starts with a K that's all I remember." Kira laughed "your still as stupid as I remember wow I guess you haven't really changed!" A small groan came from the floor in front of them. Every one looked at the groggy Mage.

"Huh how did I get here?" Baylee asked a small yawn escaping her mouth. "You could say thank you Kira for caring me all the way to fairy tail." Kira said in a teasing matter. Baylee yawned again "Thank you K." Baylee said in a small voice looking around she saw her friends glaring at Kira. "Kira" Baylee sighed "were you being rude again?" Baylee asked glaring at Kira. "N . . . No Baylee don't be silly." Kira stammered (Baylee's glare = 10x Erza's glare) "Baylee" Laxus growled causing Baylee to look at him. "Who is he?" Laxus said jabbing an accusing finger at Kira. "Kira didn't be say that already?" Baylee asked quite confused as to why Laxus was so mad. "Why was he carrying you?" Laxus seethed. Realization dawned on Baylee as she got why Laxus was so mad. Laxus was jealous. "Because I ran into him while I was running. I realized I knew him and kind of cried on him." Before Laxus could say any thing Baylee stood up "okay now for a proper introduction Fairy Tail and Twin dragons meet my brother Kira! Kira meet Fairy Tail and the Twin dragons. Guys I found Kira when I was 16 he was searching for Acognolia and I happened to know where Acognolia was because I was living with him at the time. So by the time Kira, who I sometimes call K, was done training he said that we were family because one of our dad was the same. But we lost eachother after my mom came after me for the 10th time since my 12 birthday. So yeah" Baylee finished. Everyone had now calmed down even Laxus. "Baylee!" Lucy said in a whiney voice "you aren't supposed to be standing." Baylee nodded and sat down.

Cana walked up to Kira and leaned in close to his face. "Hi Kira I'm Cana." Cana said Kira smiled and didn't say anything he just stood there. "Oh so your not gonna talk? Why you were so talkative a minute ago?" Cana asked her face held a very confused look. "First you guys started it. Second I really don't like talking that much. And thirdly is that sake?" Cana's eyes went to the bottle of sake in her hand. "Oh you want it?" She said waving it in front of Kira's face. Kira looked at the Mage and tried to swipe the bottle from her. "Nope" Cana said and poured the rest of the contents in her mouth "ha all gone." Cana half said. That's when Kira leaned down and captured her lips. His tongue forcibly pushing its way into her mouth. They stood like that for like 3 minuets. Everyone stared In shock as the two made out in front of them. "Kira" Baylee said Kira pulled away from Cana. "Well that tasted good. Yes Baylee." Kira said. Baylee looked some what annoyed. "Not the time or place for that." Kira grinned. "Says ms make out everywhere." Kira said "Shut up Kira." Baylee said Cana just stood there blushing. "What are we gonna do about the prophesy?" Baylee exclaimed she stood up and started pacing. "Baylee sit down." Laxus said grabbing her by the waist and sitting her in his lap. "Wait that prophesy wasn't the full prophesy was it?"

**THANK YOU TO GAMERZOFEPIC354 FOR SUBMITTING AN OC AND THANKS TO MY FRIEND BONNIE FOR HER OC TOO! please SUBMIT an OC I really DONT CARE WHAT FORMAT YOU USE. You can also be a part of an assassins guild my friend created one its called Shadows! I wanna thank all of you for reading my story. Next week my first oneshot should be coming out! So REVIEW and FAVORITE and FOLLOW. BYE! ϵ( 'Θ' )϶**

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**


	20. Chapter 18 Recruiting

**Hey sooooo I kinda got grounded and so I know that I didn't post my chapter as quickly as I would have hoped. I am sooooooo sorry! This takes place after Lucy gets arrested and after natsu befriends the fire dragon. SPOILERS.**

Baylee ran as fast as she could. In fact she was almost at the castle. "DAD?! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Baylee yelled she looked every where. "DA OUCH!" Baylee shouted. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" A girl yelled. The girl was slim and had a decent sized bust. She had long black hair that was bing held back by a silver headband. Her eyes were a brownish green and her skin was a light tan, her lips were a light pink. She was wearing a light blue dress. The light blue dress had a thin dark blue ribbon that acted like straps. She also wore a dark blue ribbon around her neck that was tied in a bow on the side of her neck. "Move Sandra." Baylee said in an annoyed tone. "No Baylee what do you need the king for?" Sandra inquired refusing to move. "He is my dad Sandra not yours. Either you follow me or you go back to Aqua. I do not have time to deal with you I must see my father." Baylee said in a final tone. Sandra moved aside and let Baylee go by soon following after her. Baylee and Sandra walked through a huge set of doors.

"Ah my beautiful daughter! What a pleasant surprise! Now tell me what you need my dearest." Acognolia spoke. "Father the kingdom of Fiore is under attack." Baylee said in a serious matter. "My dearest I have told you before I do not play in human wars. I only play in my own wars." Acognolia said his mouth turning up into a smile. Baylee looked at him a dead look in her eyes " Father dragons are involved. I am involved. If you wish not to help me and my species then I have no business being here with you." Baylee turned and walked away. Her bandages coming loss and falling to the ground a new magic circle appearing around her waist arms and legs. Suddenly all of the cuts and bruises on her body started to disappear. The black ribbon that was around her neck slowly came off. Her eyes turned a dark red her hair curling while still in its pony tail. Her black dress turned into a golden strapless sports bra , she wore black shorts, she had black fingerless gloves on her hands and her high heels disappeared leaving her feet bare. "Baylee you can't win none of humanity can win. Just give up." Sandra said still following Baylee. Baylee glared at Sandra "I know his plan. I will do my best to immobilize the man who plans to murder my father. Even if he won't help he would be greatful if he knew the dangers of this man." Baylee teleported out of the castle and to the fire kingdom.

"UNCLE IGNEEL?! I NEED YOUR HELP." Baylee screamed. A loud roar was heard from every angle "WHY DO YOU NEED MY HELP? JUST GET YOU FATHER TO HELP YOU!" Igneel said. Baylee yelled back "HE WON'T HELP ME! I TRIED EVERYTHING AND IF I DONT GET A DRAGONS HELP HUMANITY COULD DIE, I COULD DIE." Igneel's roar was heard through out the kingdom "WHY SHOULD I CARE?" Baylee spoke in a quiet voice "Natsu could die as well." Igneel finally showed his face a huge frown was shown. "Fine I will help you and Natsu. Just let me change into human form so we can eat the others." Igneel said. Baylee stood there and waited. Soon a man with firey red hair came out wearing a dark red scale scarf and a black shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans. "Well let's go." Human Igneel said. He grabbed onto Baylee's arm and she teleported them into the land of iron.

Baylee and Igneel walked twords a giant metal cave that had swords sticking out in every direction. "METALICANA I NEED YOUR HELP." Baylee yelled. "SHUT UP BRAT I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Metalicana yelled back. "ASK YOUR DAD FOR HELP PRINCESS!" He yelled again. " I asked my dad and he said that it didn't concern him but it does. Rogue (not the person) dragons are trying to kill every single human that includes the dragon slayers that includes Gajeel." Baylee said relatively calm. Metalicana poked his head out and sighed. "Gimme 2 minutes brat." A couple of minutes later a man with long black hair that was extremely messy walked out he was wearing metal studded fingerless gloves a dark grey tee shirt and dark blue pants. "Well c'mon brat lets go." Baylee nodded as both dragons put their hands on her shoulder. She then teleported then to the land of Water

"Aqua? I know you can hear me." Baylee said. Before Baylee said anything else a light blue haired girl who was shorter than Baylee walked out of a nearby pond. Her hair was almost down to her knees and had a pearl headband. She wore a dark blue one strap shirt and black knee length shorts. She had dark light and neutral blue tennis shoes on and had purple eyes. "I was contacted by Grandeen before she was cut off I already know the situatio am ready to help. I think something happened to Grandeen though and I am extremely worried." Aqua said. Baylee smiled and held out her hand for the water dragon to hold onto. "I never teleported with you so I suggest you hold my hand because the force is incredible. I almost lost Igneel and Grandeen the first time I teleported with them." Baylee said and Aqua grabbed onto her hand. She then teleported to the land of music.

"Toriru! I need some musical advise." Baylee said. It took all of 3 minutes for a girl with a girl with long blond hair in a high pony tail and bright blue eyes. She wore a white tee that had a sleeve that hung off her shoulder and had a black tank top under it. She wore navy blue skinny jeans and had black ankle boots. Her eyes were a dark blue and had a black star tattooed next to her right eye. "Yo what up Bee." Toriru (I changed Musca to Toriru which means trill.) said. "The world is in danger." Baylee said "Ya know I always have your back bee. Your my fav student girl." Toriru said. Baylee grabbed Aqua's hand and the three other dragons put there hands on her shoulder and she teleported them to the land of electricity.

Baylee stepped away from the group of dragons and as soon as she did she was struck by a bolt of lightning. "AHHHHHH of course this is what I get for coming back." Baylee said. Electrisha showed up in her dragon form. "What brings you here?" Electrisha asked. Baylee glared at Electrisha "I need help defending humanity." Baylee said. Electrisha stared at Baylee. "Okay" she said. Electrisha started to change her hair was dark blue and her eyes were yellow she wore a yellow top that ended above her belly button and a black pencil skirt. She put her hand on Baylee's shoulder and then they were all off to the kingdom of earth.

Baylee fell directly through a hole when she stepped into the land of earth (no not actual earth but yeah you get it he has control of the ground and stuff) "REALLY WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!" Baylee screamed. Just when she thought that she was going to hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up and saw a man with muscular arms and brown shaggy hair holding her. He wore a tight sleeveless black tank top (the one with the thick shoulders.) and blue jeans. "Oh my gorgeous princess to what do I owe this honor?" The man said. Baylee smiled up at him "The world is in danger and I need your help." She said. "Oh the lovely princess whose hand I shall have needs the help of her loyal knight." Gabe said "I shall help you with all my power my future bride." Baylee gave a small grimace "Gabe I regret to inform you that I have found my mate there for I cannot love you my most precious knight. But your courage and loyalty will be well rewarded." Baylee said. Gabe nodded and muttered something incomprehensible. "Okay now take me to the others." Baylee ordered. Gabe nodded and took Baylee back to the others and they were off again, this time to the land of Ice.

Baylee and the others landed near an ice castle. The castle towered high above them and Baylee was hit with a sudden chill. "My crystal beauty, princess Baylee rejected me claiming to have already found her mate." Gabe said to a snow pile. "Gabe that's just a snow pile." Baylee said. Then a girl with Snow White hair and white eyes came out from the snow pile. She was wearing a white v necked long sleeved dress and no shoes. On her head she wore a small tiara. "I told you my dearest earth that it would never work. Ah my lovely princess what do you require?" Asked the girl. "Iceline I have come to ask for your assistance in protecting the rights to humanity. If you refuse they might all die." Baylee said. Igneel looked at her like she was speaking another language. "Of course I will help you dearest friend." Iceline said. Baylee nodded her head in approval before all the hands were on her shoulders and arms again. This time the were headed to the land of the angels and demons.

Baylee and the other dragons landed a couple of feet away from a castle that was half white and half black. "Stop now or I will give you a demons curse." Said a black dragon that was sitting in the white side of the castle. "Come any closer and I will feed you to my angels." Said a white dragon that was sitting in the black side of the castle. "Who are you and why have you come?" Both dragons asked. Baylee stepped forward "Demonica, Angelica it is I Baylee do you not recognize me. I have come with a huge favor to ask of you." She spoke causing the two dragons to face the group of people. "Very well speak on student." Said Demonica. Baylee smiled a genuine smile "the humans are in grave danger for the prophesy is coming true." Demonica looked to her sister dragon. They nodded and transformed. Demonica looked almost exactly like Baylee when she is normal except her eyes are blood red. Angelica had long blond hair and bright blue eyes both were wearing grey tee shirts and black short shorts. "Well then away we go." Demonica said. All of the dragons were holding onto Baylee tightly as she teleported them to the stars.

Baylee panted a little, she was using a tone of magic power right now and she was getting tired. "Celestia I" Baylee started "don't even ask I am going." Celestia said interrupting the tired Mage. Celestia had long golden hair and had golden eyes she wore an outfit similar to Baylee's usual outfit only she wore a black skirt instead of black short shorts. "Okay everyone lets get going to mag . ." "Wait!" Celestia said. Baylee looked at Celestia. "Why should I wait I have no time." Baylee asked Celestia glared "I wish to know the whole story." She stated and Baylee sighed "fine it happened yesterday. My friends and guild mates found me and got the man that kidnapped me arrested. I ended up fainting at like 2 in the morning since it was a surprise event. When I woke up I told all of my friends that I was okay and then told my mate that I was okay. When I walked out of the room I was in I saw Lucy Hearfilia and Levy Mcgarden touching dragon scales that were on each others faces. I then noticed and Icy blue one on my friend Juvia Loxar she said she noticed one on me to and we ended up touching each others. She got electrocuted and I nearly froze to death. It was the same reaction with levy and Lucy except Levy was burned and Lucy was cut. We thought we were safe until my friend Bonnie showed up with a black scale." Baylee said. Everyone just stared "nope I don't see the scales so your good." Said Igneel. Baylee sighed again and pulled back the hair covering her cheeks. Everyone stared in shock as the little yellow scaled shined. "Let's go NOW!" Said Demonica. "Where?" Baylee asked. "My kingdom I do not want your fighting all of the battles that the others will face." Demonica said "I don't have a choice here obviously I was born to do this so don't worry." Baylee said again everyone once again grabbed onto her shoulders and arms and she teleported to magnolia.

**Okay so that is the end of this chapter! I am soooooooo sorry but I will not be able to put up a one shot this week. I will try but it most likely wont happen. I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to update I promise another chapter will be posted on Sunday! I wanna encourage that you REVIEW and FOLLOW my story! Thank you and again I am sorry! I am also going to try to post another story called magics I will post a AN when I do post that story! And just to let you guys know I AM ONLY TAKING IN OCS UNTIL DECEMBER 30 2013! Thank you for your time and please REVEIW! **


	21. Chapter 19 Baylee

**Hello hello hello nice to see ya or write ya umm you know what hello just hello. Okay now for da next chapter of Hey! I am gonna cry I want more OC I know that there is still more I have to put in like my other friends but I still wanna add more so SUBMIT AN OC! Okay I do not own fairy tail or else Erza would be soft and sweet an Cana would be sober all of the time. Enjoy!**

Baylee and the dragons landed just outside of the medical center where Grandine was last seen and heard from. "Grandeen! I need you to help me!" Baylee said half whispering it. Baylee had used alot of magic power in order to get the dragons here. Baylee collapsed to her knees her breaths short and labored. Demonica and Celestia knelt Dow beside Baylee trying to help her slow her breathing and help her take deeper breaths. "It's no use we have to eat her to a healer or else we will lose Baylee." Toriru said. Baylee's vision started fading in and out. "Fairy Tail, south blossom park, hurry" Baylee said in a raspy voice. The dragons got Baylee to south blossom park to find out that the healer was at the castle. "The only way to get my beloved princess to the marvelous castle in time to keep her alive would be for one of us to e in dragon form and fly her there. The only issue is is that the humans are in a war with the rogue dragons. But I am willing to do it. I only have her as my student and I would like it if she stayed alive as long as she could." Gabe said. Toriru nodded "She has my magic and is the only one of the slayers that can use it. I want her to live as well so I will go to." Eventually all of the dragons were going. "We might have to split up and help the other humans. There are seven rogue dragons and ten of us. As I can recall one of the rogue dragons turned good so that leaves six. I think nine of us should go. Six of us will help the other slayers and guilds, three of us will bring Baylee to the castle. " Igneel said. Toriru and Demonica raised there hands "I want to bring Baylee to the castle." They said in unison. Aqua, Metalicana, Igneel, Gabe, Celestia, Icline you guys will split up and help fight the other dragons. Electrisha you and Demonica and Toriru will go bring Baylee to the castle. Angelica you help fight these ground dragons." Igneel said referring to himself in third person. "Okay guys ready set break!" Toriru yelled. Every one of the dragons except for Angelica changed into their dragon forms. Then they took off flying twords the different slayer and twords the castle. Aqua flew twords Rogue (the person), Celestia flew off twords Cobra, Icline flew off twords Sting, and Metalicana flew off twords Gajeel. Igneel was looking for his son when he saw a dragon on fire. "You, what business do you have here?" Igneel said stopping and motioning for the female dragons to continue forward. The dragon on fire turned and looked at Igneel. "Your majesty I was here to kill off the humans but now I am helping you son." The fire engulfed dragon said. Natsu who was standing on the dragons head yelled "YOSH!" And the. Igneel joined them in their fight.

Meanwhile

Baylee was being held tightly in the claws of Toriru. Demonica and Electrisha kept looking at Baylee worriedly her breathing had become even more labored. "Wears almost to the castle." Announced Toriru. They looked ahead. As the approached they saw a giant dragon fighting two girls. Demonica was about to charge the male dragon when they heard "ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" They looked down at the floor of the castle and saw everyone's favorite lightning dragon slayer, Laxus. Laxus was flown up into the air by Happy he glared at the green dragon. Baylee had opened her eyes just a little, her breaths were very labored but she thought that she had to help. She couldn't move at all the dragons were still in the air and had a tight grip on her. Then there was a huge crash and Baylee's eyes widened as she saw the sight before her. Wendy had been hit with the tail of the green dragon and it shot her down at an insane speed. A huge crater now was present in the center of the room. "Wendy." Baylee whispered then another crash was heard and Laxus was sent flying out of the side of the building. "NO! I will not let this happen." Baylee screeched she moved and wiggled until she broke free causing her to fall two hundred feet. She nimbly landed on her feet and glared up at the green dragon. "You will not hurt my friends!" She shouted. Her eyes turned from there normal dark blue to a bright blue. Her hair had pink streaks in it and her hair had started to braid itself. Her shirt turned into a tight black strapless shirt with pink lace covering it. Her skirt was a bright pink and she had black spiked boots. Her lips were a neon pink and on her right eye there was a black star it covered her entire eye. "Yes my magic!" Toriru said. Baylee looked at the dragon who looked at her . "Music dragons IRON FIST!" Baylee yelled she punched the dragon and was falling again. The dragon hit her and threw her back into the ground Baylee stood up and yelled "ROAR OF THE MUSIC DRAGON!" The green dragon was hit by that too. Wendy sat there and watched in horror as those two fought and fought each time causing more harm than the last. Soon the dragon hit Baylee into the ground and continued hitting her. He stopped and watched as Baylee forced herself up "why do you get up? Your friends have failed and you are alone." The dragon said Baylee looked up "I am not alone, I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings... I am not alone... Everyone's feelings... They support me... They are what give me the will to stand and fight!" Baylee yelled. Laxus and Happy flew in through the hole they had been thrown through. They saw and heard everything. "I believe in that and I know everyone in FAIRY TAIL DOES TOO! So I will not sit here and watch you destroy my friends. I WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE BITTER END!" Baylee screamed. Tears streamed down her face as she stood in a very dangerous stance. Grey had been ordered by Makarav to go to the castle and help Laxus and Wendy. At the moment he had walked in Baylee had taken that stance and it was all to familiar to him. It was Iced Shell. Baylee yelled at the top of her lungs "Iced shell body substitution!" Then out of no where a soul had regained a body and quickly lost it as it turned to ice. Baylee laid on the floor and the green dragon laid down in an ice shell. "Baylee!" Wendy yelled as she scrambled over to her Laxus and Grey wordlessly ran over to her just as Wendy administered her healing magic. "She is really hurt and over used her magic twice in one day how did she even live!" Wendy said astonished. Baylee looked at Laxus. She shakily reached her hand up and laid it on his cheek. "Laxus" Baylee said and she put her other hand on Grey's "Grey" she said her voice raspy. "I am so sorry that I can't walk out of here and that I am this hurt. I know I shouldn't have . . ." Baylee was interupted by Laxus who had put his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. "No need to say sorry just say you'll be alright." Laxus said Grey nodded. "Okay I will be alright just you wait." Baylee said and then fell asleep absolutely exhausted.

**Okay another chapter down another who knows how many to go... Okay I hope you enjoyed this story bye bye!**


	22. Chapter 20 Chaotica

Yo what up! I have decided I will try TRY to update on Wednesdays and Sundays. PLEASE SUBMIT AN OC! Seriously I love writing new characters so please. Also expect an information chapter with ALL of the OCs I have gotten so far. And I know that quote about not being alone was said by Natsu Dragneel. So I don't own fairy tail if I did Natsu and Grey would be best friends who never fought.

The dragons landed as they watched Baylee fall asleep. "Wow never seen her smile like that before. Or make a promise that was almost impossible to keep." Said Toriru. Laxus and Grey got in a protective stance. "Woah woah woah no need to get in that stance" said Demonica "You have met me before." Laxus looked at the others "would you prefer our human form." Toriru asked "it would probably ease their worries." Said little Wendy who had finished healing Baylee. The boys looked at Wendy. "They could potentially kill her Wendy." Grey said Wendy nodded "that would have been my first thought but I remember seeing the black dragon when we first showed the dragons to the guild. It's Baylee's mom Demonica. I don't know who the others are though." Wendy explained. Laxus just stood there glaring at the dragons. Then a blinding black, pink, and yellow light surrounded the dragons. When everyone could see again there stood four girls. One looked almost exactly like Baylee with red eyes, one had blond hair blue eyes and a stay tattooed next to her eye, one had dark blue hair and yellow eyes, the last one had dark blood red hair that was curled bright red eyes and wore a long sleeved maroon colored v-necked dress that ended an inch above the knees and no shoes. "Who are you?" Laxus said pointing to the red head. "Why should I tell you?" Said the red head. Toriru introduced the other two and spent a good long while trying to figure who that person was. "Ummm this is Electrisha and I am Toriru. We taught Baylee some of her magic." Toriru said. The red head was leaning against the wall not speaking and looking away. Little Wendy went up to the red head "Hello my name is Wendy what's yours?" Wendy asked. The red head glared and snapped "Shut up brat I don't have to tell you anything." Wendy started to tear up and started to walk away with her head bent down. The red head sighed "hey now don't cry okay I'll tell you my name." The red head said gently. Wendy looked up and saw the red head crouching at her level. "Okay." Wendy sniffles "Hi Sweety my names Chaotica I am the chaos dragon and my two prized students happen to be Kira Shinigami and Baylee Starr." Said Chaotica. Wendy looked confused "umm do I know a Baylee Starr?" She asked looking up at Chaotica "she is the girl you just healed." Said Chaotica. Wendy looked over to Baylee who was sitting up and trying to stand. "It was last name before I was adopted by the Heartfilias. Chaotica my new name is Baylee Heartfilia." Baylee said and was pushed down onto the ground. "What the?" Baylee said Chaotica stood next to the now laying Baylee "Shut up and lay down idiot. You have already run your magic down twice today I don't need you passing out again." Baylee didn't talk she laid there and Laxus came and picked up her head so that she was laying on his lap. Chaotica walked back over to Wendy who was still standing over by the wall. "C'mon sweetie lets go and find the other dragons okay?" Chaotica said sweetly and patted Wendy's head. Wendy followed Chaotica and soon the other dragons followed. Laxus and Grey helped Baylee up "You wanted to walk out of here well we will have to help you with that." Grey said. Baylee smiled as grey lifted her gently by the waist and Laxus grabbed just underneath Grey's hand and lifted as well. "Sheesh Baylee why are you so short?" Laxus asked. Baylee shrugged "genetics" she said.

They walked for quite a while before they found a defeated dragon and Metalicana and Gajeel. "Up metal heads whatcha talkin bout?" Yelled Chaotica. Metalicana looked at Chaotica "Shut up female. You are just as stupid as the rest of your gender." He said. Chaotica glared at Gajeel "um I love a smart girl so yeah." Gajeel said backing away. Suddenly Wendy started sniffling again "I..if Chaotica is stupid th..then I must be a..an idiot." She said and with that she was crying. Chaotica who had already started becoming attached, over protective, and motherly twords Wendy was furious. She knelt down and hugged Wendy. "Your not an idiot Metalicana is just a grouchy old man who thinks that men are superior to women. But Baylee is here and I can sense her anger. She will get em for us. See dragons are more vulnerable in a human state than in a dragon state so he will be easy to beat." Wendy looked up at the dragon "No Baylee can't fight she is hurt and is suffering the cost for draining her magic twice in one day. But .." "Baylee did what?" Gajeel interrupted Wendy looked at him and said "she over used her magic twice in one day. And she shouldn't even be walking right now." Wendy turned and looked at Baylee who was sitting on the ground. "All I wanted to do is show that stupid dragon that I could still walk out of there. Grey ended up carrying me all if the way here." Baylee said. Grey smirked at Gajeel who was looking around for a certain blue headed bookworm. "Yo Baylee!" Gajeel said , Baylee looked up "you have a way better nose than any of us and have better hearing so can you smell Shrimp?" Baylee nodded and sniffed the air. Her eyes widened and got up and started running. Everyone just stared at her then they started running after her.

Baylee POV

I was so scared. I hated that smell. Blood, hospital gloves and books. That means Levy and Grandeen were nearby and one of them was injured. I didn't want to see what happened but I had to stop whatever was going on. I raced around the corner and stopped short of a giant chasm and on the other side there laid a bloody Levy and a tired Grandeen. "What the hell happened?" I yelled over to Grandeen. She looked at me with wide eyes "RUN!" She shouted at me. My eyes widened with realization. Those little land dragons were hiding in the chasm. I ran back a little ways and sprinted forward. I saw the chasm getting closer and when I came to it I jumped in. "No!" I heard multiple people say I turned my head up and saw Laxus leaning over the edge I yelled "Don't worry I will be fine I just gotta get kill these things." Laxus put up 2 fingers meaning I had two minutes. I smiled. I laced my fingers together and said "Regina goddess of water, Hades god of Death, Zues god of the Sky, Posideon god of water and earth quakes lend me your power and strength" them a white light surrounded me and started pulling me up twords the mouth of the chasm.

Gajeel's POV

I turned and saw four people standing behind us. One of them was that bitch that Baylee had to call her mother. "Why are you here?" I growled. I hated that bitch ever since I heard the story of Baylee's brother. "Baylee called us here. I believe she is planning on doing her magic called Dragon Princess. To do that she needs our power and the elements she knows." Said Regina. I saw something glowing from the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Levy glowing and floating behind the building there was another glow and the chasm was glowing to. I saw Levy's injuries disappearing and her clothes and hair were changing. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled then I saw bunny girl floating above the building that was glowing and Baylee was floating out of chasm. "Every princess needs hand maidens" said Regina. I glared at her.

Normal POV

Levy's hair grew until it reached the back of her knees. Her head band had disappeared so her bangs hung in her face. Her dress changed into a top and short shorts. Her top ended just above her belly button. It was black and had one strap that went over her left shoulder and went down into a skin tight mid arm sleeve. She had black fingerless gloves with silver studds on the knuckles. Her shorts were a red and she wore black combat boots. The last thing to appear on her was a silver tiara that was fitted to her head.

Lucy's hair grew the same length as Levy's but the ends of her hair turned a red. Her hair pulled itself into a long braid. Her bangs fell in her face. Her spirit clothes changed into a red top almost exactly like Levy's except it was the opposite shoulder that has the sleeve. Her shorts were black and she wore red heels. She wore red skin tight bracelets around her wrists. The last thing to appear on her was a red tiara fitted to her head.

Baylee's hair curled itself and went up into a pony tail. Her shirt tinder into a white sleeveless shirt that ended above her belly button. She had white fingerless gloves that reached up to her armpits. She had on black ankle boots. The last thing to appear on her was a white tiara fitted to her head.

On Lucy's neck a small dragon surrounded by fire tattoo appeared. On Levy a small dragon with swords surrounding it appeared on her neck. On Baylee's neck a small dragon surrounded by lightning tattoo appeared. At the same time all of the girls opened there eyes. Levy's eyes were a Silver. Lucy's eyes were a firey red. Baylee's eyes were a yellow. They floated next to each other.

Regina's mouth was hanging open, her eyes widening in disbelief. "N...No way I... It can't be! They would have to be related to Baylee or mates of ..." Her eyes widened even more "Princes" Baylee looked down at the invited guests. "Now" her melodious voice echoed. The three men and Regina nodded and pointed at the girls. Golden strips appeared from their fingers , climbing up and wrapping around each of the girls. Piercing screams were heard from every point of the city. All of the guilds, evil dragons, normal dragons, dragon slayers, and little dragons looked to the source. The three girls were absorbing power from the men and Regina. And it was extremely painful. All of the little dragons got up and started flying to the sound and the evil dragons all felt compelled to go to the noise. After five more seconds of the screaming the dragon slayers started running there and the dragons started to go closer to the noise too. Soon the girls had a pretty big audience. Then like someone had pressed a mute button the girls were silent. They had a wild look in their eyes. They uncurled themselves and floated straight in the air. Then it started.

The little dragons started rapid fire on the girls. Lucy threw her arms straight up into the air and slowly moved them down bending over like she was going to touch her toes. As she did this her hands caught on fire. Then she moved swiftly into a fighting stance and yelled "FIRE DRAGONS SHEILD" and the SHEILD expanded not only destroying the shots that were fired at her but also the section of little dragons shooting at her. Levy gave a playful smile and danced around in a circle before yelling "METAL DRAGONS SWORD DANCE!" Thousands of swords appeared and flew to intersect the oncoming shots and then more of her swords flew and destroyed the section of dragons shooting at her. Baylee flew up higher out her hands open above her head and yelled "LIGHTNING DRAGONS FLYING SPARKS!" Lightning flew from her hands and intercepted the magic pellets sent by the little dragons who were easily destroyed by Baylee.

I swear I will work on the next chapter and get it out on Wednesday! Also I need dragon slayer attack names please don't use ones that have already been created by Hiro Mashima or has been said in my story already. So MAKE UP YOUR OWN DRAGON SLAYER MOVES AND SEND THEM IN! YOU CAN USE ANY DRAGONS THAT ARE AND WERE AND ARE GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THE STORY! Oh and SUBMIT AN OC! I would appreciate it! So REVIEW and FAVORITE maybe even FOLLOW ME! Have a wonderful week! See ya or write ya or you know what Talk to ya Wednesday! Bye ㈄7  
Oh yeah REVEIW AND GET A CUTE ANIMAL SMILEY FACE I AM ONLY GIVING OUT 27! FOLLOW AND GET A PEICE OF FOOD LIKE ㇮8㇯9 THESE I AM ONLY GIVING OUT 49 SO COME AN GET EM! Bye ㈄7


	23. Chapter 21 Memories are more than words

**Hey okay I am soo sorry I didn't update last week but last week was a busy week for me I promise to try to update early for my chapter on Wednesday. Send in a Review or an OC I love getting those. Umm yeah so onto the story. I don't own fairy tail because if I did ultear would still be alive.**

The girls had destroyed most of the little dragons. But they were quickly immobilized. A bright pink light surrounded all of the girls. "WHATS GOING ON!" Yelled Lucy. Levy just froze. "I remember this light. I remember this feeling." Levy half whispered. Baylee looked at Levy with wide eyes. Levy stared at the forming pink bubble. She looked around for someone. Slowly her vision started to fade but she wasn't losing consciousness. "I can't see. Help me Lu-chan Bee-chan make it come back." She whispered. Pain started seeping through her skin, slowly making its way to her core. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. Baylee tried to get to Levy but realized she couldn't move. She remembered this bubble, this feeling, this pain. She didn't know that others would know this feeling. "Levy you have to listen to me okay? Don't think about this bubble the feeling or anything I need you to remember something happy. I need you to think about Gajeel or Jet and Droy. Think about the next chapter in Lucy's novel." Baylee yelled trying her best to stop what she knew was coming. Levy started thinking about her friends and Fairy Tail. As she did she felt the pain slowly starting to leave her body. But thinking about that wasn't enough soon she couldn't feel her body. "I can't move please I want to move!" Levy said louder. Baylee new that she needed to do more and help. She knew that levy needed more good memories. "Memory Share." Baylee said giving Levy some of her best memories. Images flashed by in Levy's memory.

She saw a little girl with short brown hair and dark blue eyes smiling at a woman with long blond hair._ "Mama mama this ice cream is yummy!" The little girl said. The mother smiled and laughed "I know Sweety I know lets go to the park okay?" The little girls eyes lit up "okay mama lets go!" She said grabbing her mothers hand and pulling her twords the swings. "Sweet heart why don't you go play in the sand for a while okay?" The mother said. The little girl nodded and ran to go play. The little girl turned and waved to her mother who was now sitting on a bench talking with a blue haired woman. Her mom waved back but continued talking. The little girl turned around only to bump into someone causing both of them to land on their butts _"is thatme?" The Levy seeing the image said_. "Owy!" "Ouchy" both little girls said. "Sorry" the brown haired girl said pulling up the blue haired girl. "It's okay." Said the blue haired girl. The brown haired girl smiled "I'm Bee! What's your name?" The blue haired girl smiled "I'm Levy! Nice to meet you Bee-chan!" Levy said. Then a white haired man walked up to the women siting on the bench "where is our daughter?" He asked the mother of the brown haired girl looked up at the man "Honey your daddy's here to see you." Said the woman. "Oh sorry Levs daddy is here I gotta go." Bee said in a scared and sad voice. "Okay Bee see ya" Bee waved at Levy and then went over to her dad and mom. "Hmm why did she look scared" Levy thought. Then the memory skipped and the real Levy was standing inside a huge mansion._ "Where am I?" Levy said. _Then she saw a little five year old Lucy running past her yelling "C'mon mama c'mon papa it's my birthday! Time to open me presents!" Then she saw an older looking Lucy and Lucy's dad "Layla she's got more energy than I did when I was kid." Jude said opening the crook of his arm . Layla laughed "She reminds me of me when I was a kid. Did you know that she is showing signs of celestial magic. Our princess is a Mage I am sooo_ _happy!" She exclaimed putting her hand on the crook of his arm. Together they walked down the hall and watched as their daughter ran into a room. As soon as she was out of the hall they opened a different door "Okay sweetie lets go time for you to meet your new sister!" Said Layla. Then the same brown haired girl from before walked out of the room. "You ready Sweetheart?" Jude asked. The girl nodded. They led her to the room where Lucy had run in. "Stay out here until we come and get you okay? Don't move sweetie." Layla said. The girl nodded again. The Heartfilia couple walked into the room leaving the door open just a crack. The little girl watched as Lucy received necklace_s _and bracelets and a silver key. Then the parents said something to the Lucy and Lucy shut her eyes jumping up and down excitedly. Layla walked over to the door and let the little girl in. "Princess remember when you said you wanted a sister?" Asked Jude. Lucy smiled and said "Yeah that's when I got Michelle!" She said. Layla smiled "Do you still want a real one?" Lucy smiled and nodded vigorously. "Open your eyes princess." Jude said. Little Lucy took her hands off her eyes and her smile turned into confusion "Mama who is this girl?" Lucy asked. "Me and your father decided that you needed a sister. So this is your new sister." Layla said. Lucy smiled and ran over to the girl "Hi my names Lucy what's yours?" She said standing in front_ _of the girl. The girl didn't speak. "So your shy okay well we are going to be the bestest friends and sisters Ever!" Lucy said and grabbed the girls hand. "C'mon I'll show you my room! I know you can share a room with me!" Lucy said as she dragged the girl to her room. The girl had a blank expression on her face. When they finally reached Lucy's room Lucy ran into her closet. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into something way more comfortable." Lucy said looking at the girls clothes. The girl was wearing a light blue sleeveless dress that reached her knees. It had a huge hole in in the side of the dress. "Hmm... Lets see what color would look good on you? Hey what's your favorite color?" Lucy asked looking back. The girl was smiling but wasn't going to talk. Lucy looked around the too and found something purple. "Do you like this color?" Lucy asked. The girl nodded. She looked around the room but soon realized that everything else was pink. "Hmm... What goes good with purple?" Lucy asked herself. The girl looked into the closet that Lucy was in and pointed at a white shirt. "Oh your right white does go with purple but I think black does to. I know why don't we go tomorrow and get you some clothes and we will focus on the colors purple, white, and black." Lucy said. The girl laughed and smiled. That night the girl slept in the same room with little Lucy. _

By now Levy's sight had come back but her eyes were glazed over. All she could see were the memories that Baylee was feeding her. "That should be enough." Baylee said and tried to take the memories away but soon found out that she couldn't. "Why can't I pull away?" Baylee said. Then it hit her. "No way she couldn't want to...no one ever wants to..." Baylee said and Lucy looked at Baylee "you mean she wants to see your memories?" Lucy asked Baylee nodded

Meanwhile Levy was watching the girls go shopping. _"What do you think about this one?" Little Lucy asked. The little girl nodded. Soon they had a whole wardrobe picked out. "That was fun Nee-chan now lets go shoe shopping!" And with that the little girl was dragged into another store and when they left the little girl had fifty pairs of shoes. "Okay time to go home and put a real outfit on you." Lucy said. And with that the little girl was dragged all the way back to the mansion. _

_The little girl was soon thrown into a room with all of her purchases. For some reason Little Lucy had bought shirts that ended above the belly button and that was the lowest they came. And all of the dresses ended mid thigh and had either one strap or no straps. And her shorts all of them were short shorts. And the skirts ended mid thigh. The girl chose a dark purple tank top and white shorts and silver sandals. She walked out of the room and smiled at the sight before her. Lucy and her dad were play wrestling on the floor while Layla sat on a couch watching and laughing. Soon the duo on the floor had the little_ _girl laughing to. Everyone looked at the little girl who was laughing really hard. "Your really funny Mr. Heartfilia-sama." The little girl said. Lucy looked at the little girl and yelled "KYA I love your voice it sounds soooo cute!" And with that Lucy hugged the girl. Layla also thought her voice was cute and hugged her topic king both little girls up. "So nee-chan what's your name?" Lucy asked as they sat around the dinner table. "My names Baylee. But you can call me Bee." Said Baylee. "Hmmm Baylee is a very pretty name where'd ya get it?" Asked Lucy. Baylee smiled "From my dragons" and that's when Layla dropped her fork Jude who had been cutting his steak cut through the plate and little Lucy stared in wonder. "So your a princess then!" Said Lucy Baylee looked at her funny "how does that make me a princess?" Baylee asked "Because Dragons always protect the pretty princesses from those evil guys who try to kidnap her." Lucy explained. Baylee sat there shocked on how correctly her statement applied to the situation that she was previously in. "Well it could be that or it could be my daddy was the Dragon King." Baylee said. Lucy looked at Baylee with shimmering eyes "Your a real life princess! Oh my goodness! That makes me a princess too!" Said Lucy but then Lucy became confused "Wait if the dragon king is a dragon how come you are a human?" Asked Lucy. Baylee sighed_ _"He's not my real daddy he was my foster daddy but he wanted me to have a real family so he sent me into town and disappeared. But he did protect me from an evil man. And he taught me a little bit of magic!" Said Baylee, Lucy looked sad. "Why would your real mommy and daddy not want you?" Baylee frowned "My mama went crazy because my daddy would beat her and me. She told me that her and daddy were gonna go out for ice cream and that they would be right back but I never saw them again." Said a now frowning Baylee "may I please be excused Mr. And Mrs. Heartfilia-sama I don't feel good." Jude looked sadly over at his wife "Of course our princess bee your room is the door left of Lucy's. there is two gifts there waiting for you. Oh and Princess Bee?" Said Jude "Yes Mr. Heartfilia-sama" Baylee said turning back "Call me either Jude or papa and call her Layla or mom okay?" Baylee smiled "okay papa good night mommy papa and Lucy-nee love you." "Love you too." The people sitting at the dinner table said in unison. Baylee ran to her room excited to see what the presents were. She rushed in and became confused but still she looked around but couldn't find anything. Then she noticed a little box on the dressing table. She climbed up onto the barstool and grabbed the box. She carefully untied the ribbon holding the box closed and pulled off the lid. There sitting in white fluff was a bracelet and a necklace. The necklace was a silver chain with a silver dragon with red eyes as the charm. The bracelet had twelve golden keys evenly spaced around the whole bracelet. Baylee stared tears forming in her in her eyes "wow those eyes remind me of Demonica. I wonder if papa and mommy will let me go and finish my training. Or if the dragons can come and visit me?" Baylee said looking at the charm. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Baylee called. Layla and Jude walked in carrying a tired Lucy "She refused to sleep in her bed. So we were wondering if she could sleep in yours with you." Said Layla. Baylee smiled and nodded a yes "Papa?" Baylee asked laying down in bed. "Yes Princess bee." "Can I continue my training with the dragons? I left before I finished it and they said that I could continue my training as long as it was okay with the people who adopted me. So is it okay?" Baylee asked "Yes you can continue training But I don't want you leaving the Heartfilia lands." Jude said. Baylee smiled "so they can Come here and you guys can meet them!" Baylee smiled. Jude nodded. And then Baylee fell asleep with a smile on her face. _

Soon the memories started to fade and Levy began to see again. But what she saw was not a pleasant sight to see. A man with short white hair was standing with his back to the girls and was addressing a huge crowed. "Welcome guilds and Guild masters. Today is the day that I take over. Over the centuries I have possessed shadows making the person think they were evil. But today is where that ends. Finally I have received a mortal body again. My wife has followed me through the centuries helping me by possessing the souls of those who shadow I have possessed. Today I came prepared for your surrender. But I knew you wouldn't surrender without any proof that I am serious so I will kill one of the girls now. Hmm but how to choose. I know I'll start with my least favorite color. Blue." The man said. Then Levy was wrapped in black tendrils. All the guilds could see was a black ball floating in the sky. "LEVY" screamed Gajeel as Metalicana held him back. Then the ball started to glow.

**Cliff hanger again I think. What will happen to Levy? Will others die? Who is that man? Will he get what he wants? No one knows. Oh wait I know because I'm the author. I'll update as soon as possible! Oh and if or when you review you can choose which animal you want each week or each time I update if there is a new review I will eliminate the animals so these are what you can choose from!**

**㈅4 Dog 1**

**㈅8 Dog 2**

**㈄9 Kitty **

**㈄5 Mouse**

**㈅7 Hamster**

**㈄8Bunny**

**㈅6Froggy**

**㈄0Koala **

**㈅9Bear**

**㈅5Piggy**

**㈄6Cow**

**㈂3Boar**

**㈅3Monkey**

**㈅2Horse**

**㈁7Ram**

**㈂4Elephant**

**㈆0Panda**

**㈃9Penguin**

**㈃8Pidgin **

**㈃6Chick**

**㈂0Chicken**

**㈁3Snake**

**㈃4Turtle**

**㈂5Octopus**

**㈄4Dolphin**

**㈅1Whale**

**Okay thanks for reading! Chow ?**


	24. Chapter 22 um what?

**Hey told ya I would update! Okay so I'm still sorry for the whole no updates last week and the whole late updates this week. Okay I don't own fairy tail because if I did I would have ended this stupid war already!**

"Wow no fight huh? My dearest daughter you choice in friends has failed you" the man said. Baylee stared at the ball. The glow started getting brighter and brighter "Father I think you under estimated my friend" the man looked back at the black ball that was glowing a silver color. "It's supposed to glow like that. It shows that it's working." Said the man. Baylee smiled a little "Oh so your magic ball is supposed to be dematerializing?" The man looked again. The black ball was being forced to expand. Small tares started forming through out the ball and a silver light came through. The man just stared in shock. Then the ball was gone. All anyone could see was a silver light. "Yo Metalicana!" Yelled Baylee. And Metalicana looked up at her. "Did you teach her any magic yet?" Baylee asked. Metalicana yelled back "No why?" Baylee stared.

The light disappeared leaving everyone staring in awe. Levy now had shoulder length hair that was pulled into a pony tail. Her dress had changed into a silver v-necked dress with skin tight long sleeves. The dress ended just above her knees and she had black heels on. Silver scales appeared around her eyes, glowing softly. Her tattoo of the dragon had turned hard and soon it had a metallic gleam. Her Guild mark did the same thing. The silver tiara appeared on her head again. But that's not what shocked everyone. What shocked people were her eyes. Her eyes were red, she had the scariest glare anyone had ever seen. It was scarier than Erza's.

Baylee looked to her "father" and said "you might just be the stupidest person I know. Because the only thing worse than a angry dragon is a angry dragon's mate." The man slapped Baylee. "You foolish girl I have more than one hostage and since your my daughter I will save you for last. Now my darkness bring me the blonde." Black tentacles grabbed Lucy by her arms and slowly made their way around her entire body. They pulled her close to the man "Any last words before I feed you to my babies?" Asked the man. Lucy glared at him and started to struggle. "You will not get away with this." Lucy spat. "Oh really and whose gonna stop me? My dau"

"I'm not your daughter." The man looked back at Baylee. "Your insane of course I'm your father!" Baylee shook her head "No I'm serious I'm really not your daughter. And it's not because I disowned you. Mom lied to you so that you wouldn't find out that she was cheating on you." Baylee said.

While Baylee was stalling Lucy had been engulfed by a red light. Her clothes had changed into a bright red, v-necked dress that ended mid thigh and had short sleeves. On her hip was a black belt and a new fire whip. She had red heels on and a red tiara. Her eyes had changed too, instead of their beautiful brown her eyes were an onyx color and they held a glare that was rivaling Levy's. Her hair had grown to about mid waist with red streaks going through it. Her hair twisted itself into a braid.

Lucy and Levy were floating next to each other watching Baylee and her dad argue. "You are too my daughter!" "Tell that to my real father!" This argument wasnt going anywhere and the guilds below were staring in annoyance. Because you would think that if someone was going to take over Fiore they would be able to win an argument with a girl 2x younger than he is. But no. The guilds and counsel and dragon all thought 'wow this man is stupid' and 'is he really the one that's gonna take over?'. One moment there was arguing and the next there was a black ball and Baylee was gone. "Baylee? C'mon if me and Lucy could do it you can too." Levy said staring at the ball. Everyone waited in anticipation. And nothing happened. "Your all fools! We're you not paying attention! She's run her magic power down three times! She doesn't have any left! And it's only a matter of minutes before she's gone forever!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!" Yelled Regina. Everyone looked at her in shock. "I'VE SPENT YEARS BY YOUR SIDE AND I'VE SPENT YEARS DOING WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO! WHY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT BETWEEN ME AND HER?! DO YOU?!" Regina yelled tears streaming down her face. "IM NOT LETTING YOU KILL HER OR ANYBODY. THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW!" And with that she began to float. Her hair cascading down her back. That's when a loud explosion happened.

**Hey thanks for reading! I am really surprised at how many people have favorited and reviewed and followed and even just read my story! I want to thank you guys for reading this and so I'm gonna post a special chapter on whatever couple you guys want me too. Just PM me or Review! Um or I could just make a super awesome chapter that you guys can only get if you review well I'll decide later! Thank you so much! I just wanna say you guys re amazing and to keep reading!**


	25. Chapter 23 short short chapter

Everyone looked up and saw Lucy and Levy floating over a giant crater. "Where the hell is Baylee Regina and that weird guy?" Yelled an angry Gajeel. Everyone looked at him. "Yo shrimp! Can you see Baylee?" He yelled up to his girl friend. Levy looked around inside the crater. She flew closer to the crater and looked again this time she started flying around frantically. "Lu-chan!" Levy screamed flying farther into the crater. Lucy stared wide eyed as Levy flew down to two small dots in the crater. "I'm getting Wendy." Lucy yelled and went to find Wendy.

With Baylee and Regina

Baylee laid on the ground staring up at the sky. She was supposed to be dead and she knew it. What she didn't understand was how she was still breathing. "Baylee? Are you alright." Regina asked. Baylee didn't answer instead she continued to stare upwards. "Baylee?" She asked again. "Mom." Baylee said and Regina smiled. "It's been a while since I've called you that. I'm still not sure if you deserve that title. I'm sure that my real dad would say the same thing. But you saved me today and for that I decided to call you mom. You can't take back what you've done but I'm ready to move forward now." Baylee turned her head to the side to look at her mother. Regina was crying. Baylee smiled and looked up. "You know I found someone. Someone I can be myself around. He's amazing and different. I think he's the one. But I can't feel my magic power which leads me to believe I ran out. I hope that he finds me." Baylee murmured just loud enough for her mother to hear. "Is it the blond one with the scar across his eye. He seems nice enough so I'm not worried. But I can feel his worry. Don't worry he's looking for you." She said. Baylee smiled and her fingers twitched. "Mom what's this liquid?" Baylee said. Regina sat up and looked at Baylee. Baylee had a large rock piercing her stomach and was bleeding immensely. "Baylee dont move okay I'm going to go find Wendy and Grandeen." Baylee nodded and held still. Regina climbed out of the rock pile and started running up the side of the chasm.

With everyone whose looking for Baylee

Lucy had grabbed Wendy and was flying with her on her back. "Lucy-nee did you find Baylee?" Wendy asked and Lucy nodded a no. Then Lucy saw a figure running up the side of the chasm. "Regina!" She yelled and Regina stopped. Regina looked at Lucy and yelled "Baylee is in that rock pile help her!"

**hey I know it's super short but I'm working on a one shot so its been really hard to update. Kk Thanx for reading bye.**


	26. Chapter 24 Crushing with a twist

**Hey I know that it's been forever since I last updated and I'm really sorry. Um I'm still taking OCs and i swear I a going to incorporate them into the story in a big way so just bare with me... Okay I don't own fairy tail cuz if I did fairy tail would have remained #1**

Lucy and Wendy started digging through the rocks. Soon they found a small cave like opening. "Baylee are you in there?" Lucy called out. A quiet groan was they heard. They moved a small rock aside and a few of the bigger rocks fell from the ceiling of the cave. A piercing scream rang throughout the entire city. Lucy and Wendy stared in horror. "What the hell was that?!" Exclaimed a frantic Levy. All the dragon slayers peered over the edge of the crater and saw a frozen Lucy and Wendy. "Yo Luce what happened?" Natsu called down to her. Lucy didn't respond instead she just tares at the rock pile. "Shrimp what's wrong with Lucy?" Gajeel yelled. "I don't know I'll go and see." Levy called back. She flew down the side of the crater landing gracefully besides her best friend. "Lu-chan what's the matter?" She asked. Lucy turned and looked at Levy. "Baylee is in there. And no matter what we do she'll get crushed." Lucy said pointing to the rock pile. Levy gasped and stood there shocked.

Meanwhile

Wendy called out to Baylee again. "Baylee-nee! Are you alright?" She listened quietly for a response. "Wendy is that you?" Baylee called out in a small voice. Wendy rejoiced "Yes it's me are you all right?" Wendy asked again. Baylee gasped a little before responding "yeah I'm alright but there's a mysterious liquid that's all over. I think we hit an under ground spring." Wendy's eyes widened. "Baylee can you move?" Wendy asked. "No i can't my arms are now crushed beneath some rocks and my legs have been crushed for a while now." Baylee said her breaths becoming short and labored. Wendy turned to the two girls "Lucy! Levy! We are now in an emergency situation so listen up." Wendy ordered making the two girls stare in shock. No one had ever heard the timid girl give orders like this. "Y-yes Wendy what's wrong?" Levy said. Wendy turned and stood up. "Baylee is in critical condition. Levy I need you to get Lector, Fro, Panther Lilly and Happy to pick up Sting, Rogue, Gajeel and Natsu and bring them here, then find Chelia. Lucy I need you to get the strongest members from each guild down here especially Laxus, then I need you to find Grandeen. Now lets move people!" Wendy stated. Levy and Wendy went off to do their jobs. It wasn't hard to find the exceeds and their dragon slayers. Soon people saw four flying cats holding four guys. It also wasnt hard to find Laxus. Lucy told him to go down to the bottom of the crater and report to Wendy. Soon Wendy had a group which consisted of Kagura, Millianna, Erza, Grey, Jura, Lyon, Sherry, and the dragon slayers. "So Wendy what's up?" Asked Chelia who was being set down by Levy. "We don't have time for friendliness!" Snapped Wendy. Everyone stared, did that just come out of her mouth? "Listen we have an emergency situation and I need you guy's help. Baylee is trapped under those rocks but the problem we re having is the fact that even when we move a little rock huge parts of the cave she's in come crashing down on her. Which is why I've called you down here. I thought that with the help of the exceeds they could fly the dragon slayers up to the roof of the cave and pull the rocks off there while we try to get some away from the sides. When we get her out then me Chelia and Grandeen will use magic to heal her. But we have to do this quickly because I think she's bleeding out." Exclaimed Wendy everyone nodded in agreement. The exceeds grabbed ahold of their dragon slayers and took off going to the top of the cave and removing rocks. Levy and Lucy helped out there too. Everyone else got to work on the sides. "Wait Laxus I need you for something else!" Yelled Wendy. Laxus turned to look at her "You need to keep Baylee talking and awake. I'll show you to a little opening I found. It's too small for me to crawl in so I figured it was good for talking." Wendy said leading him over to a small hole. "Baylee are you still ok?" Wendy called out. "Yeah I think so. It's getting hard to breath though." Baylee said. "Baylee it's me Laxus." Laxus said. Baylee smiled "Hey Laxus." She said her voice breaking. "Laxus?" Baylee said "Yes Baylee" he replied "What's happening? What's going on? Why is Wendy yelling at everyone?" She asked. Laxus looked over to Wendy silently asking what to do. Wendy motioned for him to tell Baylee. Laxus sighed " Baylee they are just trying to get the rocks off of you." Laxus said. Baylee groaned as one of the rocks from the top of the cave fell on the rock that was crushing her arm. "Your not supposed to drop it!" Natsu hissed Sting yelled "I didn't mean to!" Baylee laughed at their antics. "Baylee are you okay?" Laxus called out frantically Baylee smiled "yeah I'm fine" she said. Sting and Natsu heard Baylee talk. "Hey Baylee!" Natsu said Baylee looked up and smiled "hey Natsu!" She called out. Natsu waved and picked up the rock that was helping the other rock to crush her arm. Baylee gasped. "Are you okay?!" Natsu exclaimed "Yeah it just hurts. I'll be fine I swear." Baylee answered. Natsu gave a frown and continued moving rocks. Laxus smiled for a moment. "Baylee your weird" he said "how am I weird Laxus?" Baylee asked giving him a puzzled look. Laxus laughed "if it hurts then tell us. We are trying to save you not hurt you." He said. "Laxus they are relieving pressure. I've already gotten used to the pressure so when they take it off its going to hurt me. It can't be helped." Baylee said. Laxus sighed. "You know what we got this. They are almost done clearing the rocks away." Laxus said. Baylee smiled her eye lids closing. "No Baylee you gotta stay awake and talking." Laxus said. "But your almost done, it won't hurt just to close my eyes for a little bit." Baylee said softly. Soon everyone was able to get into the cave. Then something stopped them. On the rocks there were runes. But these runes were green, green runes cannot be rewritten. The runes said "only the one being crushed may lift these rocks" they looked dejectedly at Baylee. "How are we gonna get Baylee to lift those rocks?" Asked Lucy. Everyone looked twords Levy. "I-I don't know." She stated. Natsu looked up a brilliant smile on his face "I know how we can get her to move those rocks!" He said. Everyone stared in shock. "How do we do that flame brain?" Grey asked. Natsu grinned "We fight." Everyone groaned. "Wait listen to me. Lucy you should know this better than anyone. She doesn't like when her friends fight with each other. So if we all fight against one another" he was interrupted by Lucy "then she'll try to stop us causing her to lift the rocks to get herself free! Natsu that plan is genius!" Lucy exclaimed. Surprisingly they had walked far enough away that Baylee couldn't hear them (or it could have been the fact that she was almost dead) quickly they made a plan.

The plan

Sting would grab Lucy and kiss her. Then he would say that they were getting married. Natsu would then punch sting and they would start fighting

Then Rogue would do the same with Levy. Same outcome

Grey would try to get Lucy which would pull him into the fight with Natsu and Sting. Then Juvia would start a fight with Lucy

Basically everyone starts fighting

**Heyo I'm sorry for the late updates see If Natsu's plan worked and review! I'm still taking OCs. Kk bye guys!**


	27. Chapter 25 Free and busy

**Hello! I am soooooooooooooo sorry but I've been really buisy these past few weeks and then my wifi router broke and so it just got fixed. Well anyways I am going to post three new chapters this weekend since of you live in the US it is Labor Day weekend so it's a three day weekend! Any ways I want to thank my newest member of my story, Mya, thank you so much for giving me another character! Oh and I will be adding my info chapter with ever OC in about three weeks I believe it might take a little longer since I'm in AP World History and in Honors English so I have lots of homework. Anyways on to da STORY!**

Baylee's POV

I watched as sting did something to Lucy and then all hell broke loose. My eyes widened taking in everything that was happening. "Guys stop please!" I yelled but they didn't seem to hear me. My heart pounded as I watched Natsu fly into a nearby rock an sting fly into a rock on the other side. Soon I couldn't see anything. Red, bright, blood red. Anger flooded my system and the weight from the rocks vanished. I can't recall quite what happened but I remember waking up in the infirmary of the Fairy Tail guild.

My body re bandaged from neck to toe. I sat up quickly and looked around. No one was there I swung my feet off the bed and it squeaked. I flinched and looked at the door, no one came in. Slowly I steeped Dow into the cold hard wood floor and there was a thumping noise. I flinched again and looked to the door,still no one came. I tip toed to the window and opened it it creaked as it opened, again I looked to the door and no one was there. I sighed and closed my eyes. I turned with my eyes closed and heard someone whisper "where do you think your going?" I jumped and turned around quickly. No one was there. "Whose there?" I asked looking around the dimly lit room. "I am me." Said the voice. Though the voice was starting to sound familiar. "What are you?" I asked. "Human just like you." A different voice replied. "Where are you?" I asked. The two voices laughed and answered "behind you." I whirled around and Natsu and Sting were in the window sill. I screamed and fell backwards backwards crawling away. "Why were you leaving out the window mom?" Sting asked. I gasped a little "because I can't have people helping me when I can help myself." I answered. Sting looked at me confused, as did Natsu "what's wrong with people helping you?" Asked Natsu. I sighed "well I've never needed help before so why would I need it now." I said shrugging and standing up. "Now I know that's not true." Said another voice. Turning around I saw rogue standing there. I yelled and fell backwards where sting and Natsu grabbed my arms keeping me from falling. "See you need us to catch you when you fall." Sting said. "You needed us when you found us." Rogue said. "You needed Fairy Tail and countless others when you were kidnapped." Natsu said. "You needed us when the people who went to tenro vanished." Said Lector who had just flown in. "You needed Fro when Rogue was missing." Fro said flying in after Lector. "I get it guys I know that I've needed you in the past. I don't know where or what I would be if I hadn't found you guys. But before that I had taken care of myself and my little sister just fine. I didn't need help then and I don't need help now." I said standing straight. "When was the last time you cried?" Rogue asked. I stood still and turned my head "six years ago. The day my sister was murdered." I said my voice breaking. I quickly walked twords the window. A hand grabbed my arm pulling me back, I landed against a hard chest. Looking up I saw Laxus standing there. "After we left how many times did you cry? How many times did you cry when you found out we were missing?" He asked. My gaze shifted downward. "Three times." I said. "I meant every time you cried. How much did you cry?" He asked again " Almost every night. I didn't want to cry In front of Seirra so I would put her to bed and go to my room and cry. They all told me that you guys were dead. I cried every night until I found Sting and Rogue. Then I cried again when I was kidnapped. Not because I was scared but because I was worried about Sting, Rogue and Seirra. Then I cried when my sister was murdered. That was it." I said. Laxus stared then whispered in my ear "what about when you saw us again after so many years?" He asked. My hand flew to my mouth covering it. I remembered those feeling I had on that day, the happy tears flowing down my face as I saw Fairy tail enter the arena along with Sting and Rogue. "I...I..." I couldn't finish. Tears flowed from my eyes as I stood there. Soon they dripped onto the floor. I backed away from Laxus and opened the window again. I sat on the windowsill ready to jump. Two arms wrapped around me. "Don't hide your tears from me." The voice said. "Laxus!" I gasped. I turned and hugged him. "I missed you so much." I said. I cried softly into his shoulder. He pulled me back into the room and held me. Slowly he moved me back over to the bed. I cried for hours before falling asleep in his arms. I felt him lay me down on the bed. He started walking away, how did I know? Easy his scent was getting fainter. I whimpered and he came back and grabbed my hand. I moved over and laid on half of the bed and soon there was another weight on the bed. Then I was sleeping.

Natsu's POV

We walked out of the room and instantly high fived. I smiled and looked back into the room where Baylee was sleeping: she had been out for two and a half weeks. Lucy would be happy to know she was alive and awake. I walked down the steps when I noticed that Kira guy and two other figures. "Who are you?" I asked. Next to Kira there was a tall man wearing a black cloak that covered his face, his black hair showing, his arms were crossed across his chest and he was staring at the door. The next one was a girl around Gajeel's height. She had shoulder length black spikey hair, and electric blue eyes. She was thin and had a sizable bust. (No I don't want to get in trouble with Lucy and no I'm not going to cheat but she did and so yeah). She stepped forward "Hi I'm Mya Redfox! Um is Baylee here?" She asked smiling. "Sorry she is currently in the infirmary and is trying to get some..." She had run upstairs. "You shouldn't have said where she was at. Mya heard what happened and almost killed me trying to get me to take her here." Kira said. The mysterious man just stood there, so I ignored him. "Yo Gajeel!" I yelled across the guild. This caught everyone's attention including the said dragon slayer. "I didn't know you had a sister!" I yelled. That's when gray dropped his drink spilling it everywhere, then Lisanna slipped in the water causing the tray she was holding to go flying backwards, the tray hit Juvia who flew backwards and hit Erza, and then Erza's face slammed into her strawberry cake, so then Erza got mad and threw the table which landed two feet in front of Levy who threw her book in the air which landed on Gajeel's head. I started laughing. "Flame breath where did you hear that?" Asked the Pervert Popsicle (Grey). "His sister just went upstairs to see Baylee." I said. Soon I heard the padding of feet and the laughter of girls. "Wow Mya it's been a long time since we've seen eachother!" Baylee said. Grey stared in shock as Gajeel's sister walked down the stairs. "Don't stare at my sister." Said an angry Gajeel. I laughed a little. I turned and saw Gajeel's sister helping Laxus help Baylee down the stairs. "So Mya how are you?" Baylee said a bright smile adorning her face. "I've been doing fine! Can you believe that you found me ten years ago!" Mya exclaimed. Baylee laughed and hugged her. "Seriously! So what type of magic do you use?" Baylee asked eagerly. "I use lightning dragon slaying magic!" She exclaimed. "Trained by Electrisha?" Baylee asked. "Uh duh who else would I be trained by?" Mya said matter of factly. The cloaked guy moved and I swear it was creepy. One minute he was behind me with Kira and next thing I know he's behind Baylee. "Yo Baylee who's that?" I asked pointing to the cloaked guy. She smiled "His name is NightMare. His magic is being able to enter and manipulate people's dreams." Baylee explained. My eyes widened and so did everyone else's. then Lahar came running in "Baylee we are having a Wizard Saints meeting so I need you and Makarav to come with me." He said

Baylee's POV

I looked at Lahar like he was crazy. "Really I just woke up an you want me to leave!" I said completely shocked. "Didn't I tell you she wasn't allowed to leave." Makarav said jumping down from the second floor. "Yes you said she can not leave the company of the guild members which is why she is taking Lucy and Laxus with her." Lahar argued. Makarav glared. Then Erza spoke up "Sorry wherever Lucy goes so does her team." Erza gave Lahar the death stare and so I had to save him. "Why doesn't team Natsu, and Laxus and his thunder god tribe come with us. Oh and of course I can't forget my Bestest Friend Mya." I said. Makarav glared at me and I just smiled an stood up. "C'mon c'mon we can't keep the strongest wizards alive waiting." I said walking to the door. Soon I had more people than I said can go which was including Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, and Jett and Droy. "Okay let's go!" And off we went

**I know it's kinda short but I promise a chapter tomorrow and Monday! Okay I wanna say that Mya is actually a close friend of mine! So GO MYA! Your the best I swear! Any ways bare with me I will update more! Thanks! ?**


	28. Chapter 26 Let's meet up and go

**Hey a my new chapter! I wanna say check out my Twinfulicious sister's FF called Family Matters. Her name is Mya-sempai! Okay so here's my story and it's about to get serious. I don't own fairy tail...yet...**

I walked down the wide dirt road my head bobbing slightly to the rhythm of the music Laxus was letting me listen to. I smiled and ran ahead, the infectious beat of the music affecting everything from my feet to my head. I cartwheeled and flipped in the air. I felt so pumped while listening to music it just made me energetic. I was happy, today was just a nice day, the weather was perfect and I found some friends that I hadn't seen in a long time. I laughed as turned around watching Mya trying to keep up with me. She yelled something at me but I couldn't hear her the music was up to high. Next thing I knew I bumped into someone who was definitely taller than me. " I looked up and saw the leafy green head of Warrod Cken. "WARY!" I yelled excitedly hugging the saint. "Baylee look how big your gotten! Last time I saw you, you were a energetic six year old. Running around playing with dragons." Warrod said. I laughed and pulled away. "Now your what? 20 years old and are the number one wizard saint! I'm really proud of you!" He exclaimed. I smiled and turned around. I swear the faces of everyone, except Mya who was laughing hysterically at everyone's reaction, were priceless. Shocked expressions adorned everyone's faces. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around my waist as I laughed really hard. My waist aching from the laughter, and tears streamed down my face. I looked up and the same thing was happening to Mya. I calmed down slightly, I stood up and walked over to Mya and tried, TRIED, to calm her down and succeeded, she was still giggling but she wasn't laughing hysterically, then I proceeded to poke the others until they were out of their stupor. Then I skipped up to Warrod. "So what's this meeting about anyways?" I asked my happiness building up. Warrod shrugged and grew a stump for him to sit on and an overgrown fungus for me. "I don't know but we are supposed to meet here. I think that only you, Makarav, Jura, Mya and myself are coming though." I smiled the stood up completely shocked. "MYA!" I yelled causing the girl to jump. "Why don't you tell me you were a wizard saint?!" I whined. She shrugged "I guess it didn't come up." She said. I sighed and sat back down. "So we're waiting for Jura to get here right?" I asked. Warrod nodded and I smiled. Then the earth beneath started to rumble I grabbed onto my toadstool and then I was thrown of it and over by Mya. "Ouch!" I said landing on my back. Loud, deep laughter came from behind me. I threw my head back and looked at the man upside down. "Hey Jura what was that for?" I asked. He smiled "that was for laughing at your friends." He said. "Ugh" I grimaced and sat up. I walked over to the mushroom that was now broken. I held my arms out in front of me and said "time restore" then the toadstool was as good as new. I looked to Makarav and motioned for him to sit down on it. He shook his head no and I made two flowers spring up from the dirt. Motioned for him to sit on the toadstool agin before I took my seat in my white daisy. Mya came up and sat in my purple daisy and we stared at Lahar. Lahar cleared his throat "Hello Wizard Saints, I have a request from the Counsel. It's really serious and it would require your help. First I would like the guests you brought along to leave." He said. I nodded and lead the group over to a small pond about two miles away and then teleported back. "Continue" I said smiling. "Very well, as most of you may know Shibō dezāto is an island that the dragons. Well on that island there is a small village where the care takers of the dragons live. Well apparently some of the dragons have gone bizerk, they tried sending out guild requests but so far anyone whose gone there hasn't come back. So they asked if we could send the strongest wizards ever to help. That's why we have called you all here. So are you going to help them?" He asked nervously. Warrod stood up "Sorry but I'm old and I would be in the way, so I'm not going." Warrod said ready to leave. Jura was next "I have a job set up with Lyon so I can't go either." He stood up and went over by Warrod. I stared in bewilderment at those two. There was people in danger and there was people dying and they were saying no! "I'm going" I said standing up. Lahar looked relieved. "I am too." Mya said. Makarav grabbed my arm "this is a suicidal mission." He said. Mya and I looked at him. "People are in danger and dying! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" We said in unison. Makarav looked at me sadly "I told you before don't put my grandson through that." My smile faded, my eyes filled slightly with tears. I looked away. "She doesn't have to worry about putting me through anything. I'm going with her." I looked back and saw Laxus standing there. I ran up to him and hugged him and Mya smiled. "Makarav if your worried then come with us. I can guarantee we'll need help." Mya whispered. "I can't I have to back to the guild. Baylee take care of my grandson and come home safely. Bye girls be safe" he said as he was leaving. "Okay let's go guys." I said pulling away from Laxus. "Wait! Wait! I'm going to!" Yelled a voice. I looked at Mya and she was blushing a bright red and looking out back. I turned and saw Sting running twords us. I walked up next to Mya "Does someone have a crush." I whispered. "Sh...shut up." She said. I laughed and we started walking.

We arrived at the town of Shogust around 6 that night and I already had a bad feeling. We grabbed a couple of hotel rooms and decided who was going to stay in what room. "I wanna stay with Baylee!" "No I get Baylee!" Mya and Sting argued. "I'm rooming with Laxus." I said. We went to our separate rooms. When I got up to our room I sat down on the bed. Laxus wrapped his arms around me holding me. I sighed. Laxus kissed me on my temple. "What's wrong?" He whispered. "What if something does happen and I die? Or worse what if you or Mya or Sting died? What would I do if you died? If anything happened to you guys I wouldn't know what to do!" I said. Tears brimmed my eyes. He hugged me against his chest. "Shhhh... It's okay don't worry. I promise." He whispered. "Can you promise me something... Promise me that if I say to leave you'll leave no matter what the circumstance." I said. He placed his chin on the top of my head. "I promise." He said. And with that we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in my usual summer wear, and went outside. My eyes almost popped out of my head. There was Mya and Sting holding hands. I freaked out slightly before calming down. "Let's go guys. We gotta get to the docks." I said. Everyone gathered around as we walked down the streets. Some gave us sorrowful glances others looked at us like we were crazy. I kept walking forward and didn't stop. We got into a rickety old boat and traveled like that for about an hour. Then I noticed the signs. A huge roar came from a black ball the size of Mt Jacobean. We sailed right through the barrier. When we did we saw an island.

"Oh my god!" "Is that?" "I think it is!" "How are we..." "Going to do this?" "What was..." "The counsel thinking?" The sky was pure black but it was daytime, the seas were blood red, the boat moved slowly into the crimson water, bobbing body parts were scattered around and I could see different marks from different guilds. I ward muffled cries and my hand flew up to my mouth. I turned and saw Mya crying, her eyes wide in disgust. My eyes started tearing up as well, all these people dead. Their blood stained the water, what were we getting ourselves into?

**Hey so I wanted to thank all of you who have been reading my story since the beginning. I want to say review and that I hope you loved this chapter and you should expect to see more because my Twister wants me to update more often to expect me to! Okay thanks and bye!**


	29. Chapter 27 Corupted water dragons

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! Anyways I wanted to say SEND IN OCs I love getting them and REVIEW that's always good too. Well onto the story. I don't own fairy tail...but Laxus is mine...**

Mya's POV

This water was filthy. The crimson color signified all the people who had died trying to protect the villagers and failed. Those poor people And their families. My heart broke with every passing limb. Tears streamed down my face. My eyes broke away from the bloody water and I looked at Baylee who was having almost the same reaction. "Why? They must've new that this job was suicidal yet they still did it! I don't understand why would they do this to their families?!" I exclaimed. Baylee's eyes darted back to me. "Most S-Class wizards don't have a family because they know they are going to be gone for long periods of time and that they might not come back." She said her voice faltering at the end. The boat jolted to the side and she almost fell over board. "What was that?!" I exclaimed grabbing on to Sting for support. The boat jerked again in the opposite direction. I felt myself falling backwards. I closed my eyes waiting to be submerged in water. Before I did sting grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the boat. "What the hell is going on?!" Shouted an angry Sting. Baylee's eyes widened in terror. "Corrupted Water dragons! Everyone hold on!" She shouted clutching onto the side of the boat. Next thing I remember I was being thrown out of the boat and I was sinking into the blood red water. I thrashed around until my foot rubbed against something scaly. I screamed under water air bubbles rising from my mouth. I swam upwards trying to out swim whatever my foot touched. That's when it's jaws clamped around my upper arm. It lifted me out of the water and I let out a piercing scream. "MYA!" Screamed Baylee. My eyes filled with tears. The monster threw me up in the air and I yelled "Lightning!" Lightning zapped the monster and it reeled back slightly. "Air dragons breath!" I heard Baylee yell. My vision became blurry as I lost consciousness and blood. That's the last that I remember.

Baylee's POV

I watched as Mya fell over board. My eyes widened and I jumped to the other side of the thrashing boat. "Mya?!" I yelled my hands reaching into the water pulling out limb after limb, none of them were Mya's. my eyes filled up with tears as my search became more frantic. "Mya?! Mya?! MYA?!" I screamed. I was just about ready to jump in when the head of the water dragon came broke through to the surface, holding my bleeding sister. "MYA!" I screamed. She was tossed into the air and I heard her yell "Lightning!". The Dragon was surprised and hurt. 'Perfect' I thought Sting tapped my shoulder and I nodded. I pushed his feet into the air and yelled "air dragons breath!". Sting shot forward and grabbed a now unconscious Mya. He landed on a cliff and waved. I nodded and forced the water to push us twords the shore.

Stings POV

I carried Mya into the forest. That blood thirsty beast was going to come after us I knew it so I ran. I didn't stop until we had good covering. I looked down at the sleeping Mya. "Shit!" I cursed out loud looking down at her bleeding arm. I grabbed some bandages from my backpack and wrapped her arm. "Mya? C'mon Mya wake up!" I said shaking her a little. Mya stirred before opening her eyes. "Sting?! Where's Baylee and Laxus? Are all of you okay?!" She exclaimed sitting up. I frowned "I don't know if their okay. Baylee used her magic to help me catch you." I said. Her eyes grew even more worried. I didn't know what to do, her face looked so troubled. I grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her close. "I'm sorry. We'll find them I promise." I whispered. I felt her wrap her arms around me in a hug. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She pushed away a bright red blush adorning her face. "What's wrong Mya? Can't handle this hotness?" I asked teasingly. Mya blushed even more. "Sh..shut up!" She said. I laughed and pulled her close to me again. "Don't push away. I love it when your this close." I said leaning my forehead against hers. Her blue eyes widened in a shocked manner. Next thing I knew her lips were on mine, I smiled but she pushed away. I grabbed her head and pressed my lips against here again. I closed my eyes and she kissed back. Our lips melted together and we sat there for a while before the need for air became to great. She pulled away first gasping for air. I stood up and held out my hand to her. "C'mon lets go find our friends." I said. She smiled and grabbed ahold of my hand. "Yes let's go." She said. We intertwined our fingers and walked for a while.

Mya's POV

We were walking through the densest part of the forest. "Don't turn that way!" Said a deep voice. I turned twords the voice and to my surprise there was a man standing in the shadows, the lighting to dark for me to see his face. "Why?" I asked. "That's the way to the dragons main lair." He said. I looked to Sting and he shrugged. "Do you know the way to the village?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. "Come into the light." I said. He stepped into the light and my eyes widened. The guy had short dark brown hair and sea green eyes, small scars covered his arms and his legs. "Your supposed to be dead!" I yelled. The man looked me in the eye. "I know."

**That's the end of this chapter. A shout out to my twister Stay happy!**


End file.
